


Sarcasm, Sweat and Sex

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eurovision, F/F, First Dates, Food, Food Sex, Fucking, Gym Sex, Gyms, Ice Cream, Lace, Lace Panties, Massage, Muscles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sarcasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing Water, Showers, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Hermione wants to join a gym and just so happens to discover the owner, Bellatrix, working out alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 181
Kudos: 752
Collections: Bellamione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CesarioWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/gifts).



> A present for our dear overlord on the month of his birth. Lex, you are epic. I hope you find this worthy of you. It shall come in several chapters... not sure how many yet. <3

She waited at the front desk, the silence left in the wake of the bell making her fidget. After a few moments, she dinged the bell again, looking around at the walls of the entrance way. A large framed display, full of newspaper articles, caught her eye and she approached it. There were dozens of mentions of the gym being a pillar of the community, of members winning boxing matches and rising through the ranks. Hermione was impressed, although the lack of answer at reception gave her doubts as to whether the gym was still operating at this level. All the articles seemed a little dated and she could find none in the last two years. Chewing on her lip, she threw a last, hopeless glance at the reception before deciding to go into the gym in search of someone that could help. 

Gripping the strap of her bag, she wandered through the double doors that had the large, metal ‘Gym’ sign above it. The smell of leather and sweat invaded her nostrils and she looked around. The gym looked abandoned; no one in sight using the equipment which all looked old, although well cared for. Hermione’s brow furrowed. _What the hell kind of place is this?_

She was about to leave, irritated that she had wasted her time coming down here, when she heard a noise coming from behind another set of doors. 

The sound of gloves against plastic drew her towards the doors and she peered in through the glass pane. A solitary figure was working on the punching bag, hitting hard and fast as she danced around it. Hermione was momentarily captivated by the woman; her wild, curly hair was thrown up into a messy bun, several loose strands falling from it around her head. She wore a black t-shirt, the sleeves of which seemed to have been cut off and black leggings that were cropped under her knees. It meant that her strong calves and muscled arms were on show and her biceps glistened with a sheen of sweat as she delivered hit after hit. 

Hermione had slipped through the door without really noticing; too distracted by the woman in front of her and determined to get a closer look. She was dancing around the bag, hitting in sets before moving again and Hermione managed to get a look at her face. Her gaze was set, her jaw tense and she looked as though the bag had committed a crime against her. Hermione noticed high cheekbones, pale skin and plump lips before the woman stepped again and was suddenly facing her from the other side of the bag. A couple more hits and the woman stopped, placing her gloved hands on the bag to hold it still. 

Dark eyes bored into Hermione and the young woman was transfixed, even as a blush spread across her cheeks having been caught staring. 

“Um, hi,” she practically squeaked and then cleared her throat. “Sorry, I was just looking for someone in charge?”

“That would be me,” replied the woman, emerging fully from behind the bag. Hermione’s insides twisted; she was beautiful. A scar cut through her lips on one side and her nose looked as though it had been broken a few times, but it all added to the slightly rough charm of her. She started removing the gloves, studying Hermione. “We’re closed; how did you get in?”

“The door was unlocked,” Hermione replied, gesturing awkwardly back the way she’d come. “And Facebook said that it was open until ten.”

She glanced at her watch; it said nine thirty. 

The other woman scowled and Hermione felt a thrill run through her, although she was unsure whether it was because she found her attractive or because she was intimidating. 

“Useless…” she muttered, grabbing a towel from the mat and wiping her brow and then hands with it. “I guess that’s what happens when you ask idiots to do jobs beyond their capabilities.”

Hermione wasn’t sure who had found locking up or changing business hours to be beyond their ability, but she imagined they’d be hearing about it from this woman very soon. 

“Well, I’m sorry. I could come back..?” Hermione trailed off as the woman grabbed her water bottle and took a swig; Hermione’s eyes following some escaped droplets that dripped down onto the long neck and t-shirt of the other woman. She looked back at her to find that she’d been caught staring, but all she got in response was a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re here now; might as well get you signed up.” The other woman paused, looking Hermione up and down. “That is what you’re here for?”

Hermione nodded, shifting her beg to the other shoulder. The other woman’s eyes trailed down her and Hermione shifted under the gaze. She didn’t have the muscle tone of the other woman but she was in decent shape; her matching blue and grey sports bra and leggings highlighted her toned body. 

“I moved here a week ago so I needed a new gym,” she explained. “I live close by so I saw the sign and looked you up.”

“On Facebook,” the other woman said. 

“Yes.”

“Mmm,” she responded, looking as though she disapproved. “I’m not really a ‘social media’ person; I let my staff handle it. Apparently that was a mistake.”

Hermione chewed her lip and shrugged. 

“Things do get missed.” She wasn’t sure why she said it; if anything was missed at her job she would not be happy.

“Too frequently,” the other replied. “Follow me; I’ll get you signed up and give you a schedule.”

Hermione followed the woman through the doors and across the main gym towards reception, doing her best to keep her eyes on her back instead of on her toned and shapely-

“I assume that you’ll be avoiding typical working hours?” The woman said as she paused next to some leaflet holders that Hermione had missed earlier. 

“Uh, yes,” Hermione replied, focusing on the woman as she turned to look at her. “Although sometimes it varies. I’ll try and get a routine down though.”

The other woman nodded and hooked two leaflets out, handing them to her. 

“The green one is a timetable for all the classes that we hold. We also offer personal training and the details for that are on the back. The red one is our membership policy; if you take that out you get a free PT session thrown in plus use of the locker and shower room.”

"Great,” Hermione said, scanning both of them but focusing on the membership. “I think I’ll sign up for a membership.”

“Don’t want to try it out first?” The other woman asked before sitting on the reception desk and sliding through to the other room over it. Hermione swallowed thickly as she watched her in business mode. _And here I thought her boxing was hot…_

“No, I think I’ll dive right in. I get antsy without somewhere to work out.”

“Mmm,” she replied, dark eyes scanning Hermione’s body again before she bent forward, leaning on the desk and tapped some of the keys in the computer. “Name?”

“Hermione. Granger.” 

“Address?”

The woman took her details and Hermione watched her the whole time; she seemed focussed on the computer so Hermione’s eyes occasionally wandered to areas that she had no business staring at. Every time she asked a question, Hermione’s eyes would jerk back to her face, fearful that she’d been caught. 

“So,” Hermione ventured to say when her membership card was being passed to her; her name and member number written on it in black ink with a clear, sharp hand. “How do I book my PT session?”

“The trainers details are on the back of the leaflet,” the dark haired woman replied, sliding the pen she had been using into her messy bun as she tapped at the keys on the computer again. “You can send them a text and they’ll set you up with a time slot.”

Hermione flipped the leaflet over and studied the three pictures and bios for the trainers. The woman wasn’t there. 

“What about you?”

The tapping stopped and the woman arched her eyebrow, looking over the desk at Hermione. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not on here; do you not do PT sessions?”

“I did, but-”

“-Great,” Hermione smiled. “So, when are you free?”

The other woman’s lips twitched into a smirk that Hermione couldn’t help but enjoy thoroughly. 

“Do you always get what you want, Hermione?”

Hermione’s blush heated her cheeks quickly and she fought the urge to fan herself.

“It does tend to happen, yes,” Hermione replied, standing her ground. 

“And you want me?”

Hermione’s throat went dry as the woman’s eyes trailed over her again, the smirk growing. _Well… this is a development…_

“Yes,” she replied, pleased that her voice remained steady. 

“I’m not easy. I’ll push you to your limits and you’d never leave without being drenched in sweat. Not many people can keep up with me.”

Hermione’s stomach had a fire inside it and the other woman was the cause. She had to know what she was doing; what effect her words were having.

“Nothing good ever came easily,” Hermione responded. “I like to work hard and I don’t care about getting sweaty; that’s why I’m asking for the best. That’s you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” the other woman’s smirk was making her mouth distracting for Hermione and she barely took in her response. “That’s me.”

“Great. So, when are you free?”

“Here,” the woman said, leaning down and scribbling on a note card before handing it to Hermione, “is my number. Text me when you’re available over the next two weeks and I’ll see when I can fit you in.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said, glancing down at the card with the number scribbled on it. “I will do.”

“I look forward to it,” the other woman replied, with a tone that made Hermione think that it had been a while since she’d had a new person to train. The term ‘fresh meat’ seemed to go hand in hand with the expression on her face. 

Hermione sent her a smirk in response, determined not to show the nerves that were flaring in her stomach. She turned to leave and then paused, turning around. 

“I just realised, I don’t know your name.”

The answering chuckle went straight to her core; so rich and delighted was the tone. 

“Bellatrix, but most people call me Bella. You might want to remember it; it’s the name you’ll be begging to stop when I put you through your paces.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a workout

Hermione turned the card over between her fingers, chewing her lip. She had been at her office desk for ten minutes and was yet to do anything more than open her work calendar. The dark lines against the pure white card distracted her; had been on her mind since she had received it the evening before. 

It’s just some personal training; why am I acting like it’s a damn date?

Still chewing her lip, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it, opening the text app and tapping the number in. 

_Hi._

She stopped. Too casual? 

She rolled her eyes again and released her lip from between her teeth. 

_Hi, it’s Hermione Granger from yesterday evening. I’ve checked my schedule and I am free on…_

She glanced up at her calendar and typed in the dates and times that she wouldn’t be tied up too late at work. She threw in a morning session once or twice when she didn’t have a nine o’clock meeting, but she hoped that Bellatrix… Bella… would be able to fit her in in the evenings. She hated doing a full day of work after a workout and she really didn’t think the other woman was lying when she said she’d be put through her paces. She couldn’t imagine being able to concentrate after a morning being put through her paces by Bellatrix…

Hermione jumped as her phone buzzed in her hands; she hadn’t realised that she had been gazing off into the distance imagining working out with the other woman in all her sweating, muscled glory…

She tapped on the text message and lifted her cup of tea to her lips. 

_> Hello, Hermione Granger. How very brave of you to suggest morning sessions; I assume you won’t have any work or plans for the rest of those days? _

Hermione coughed as she inhaled the tea, putting the drink down and trying not to spray it across her screen. Once she had caught her breath, she smirked down at the screen, cleaning it off and debating how to respond. 

_I do; are you telling me that I’ll be completely unable to do anything after these sessions? Will I have to spend the rest of the day laying on the floor of your gym?_

She bit her lip as she pressed send; yes, she was flirting. And why not? She was young, free and single and the woman was far too attractive. How did people like her exist? Hard work, obviously, but the natural beauty of the woman stood out too. Her phone buzzed again. 

_> I’ve been known to leave people breathless, shaking and unable to stand; I can send you the numbers for the other trainers if you’re not up to the challenge?_

She bit her lip and her eyebrow raised as she smirked at the response. Oh, Bella was definitely flirting back. She knew she’d been right at the gym. 

_Oh, I am up for the challenge. Let me know which days and times suit you._

_> I have a free slot tomorrow evening at 9 for an hour. We’ll see if you still want another session after that. _

_See you then, Bellatrix._

_> Bring a towel; you’ll need it. See you then, Hermione. _

Hermione grinned and put down her phone and resolved to work hard for the rest of her day and not get distracted by the woman again. 

By the time the following evening had rolled around, Hermione was unable to get Bellatrix out of her head. Her dreams had been filled with sweaty scenes in the gym, all centred around Bellatrix and what she could do with those strong arms, long fingers and toned body. She didn’t believe she had ever been so determined to exercise before and had been unable to keep still once she returned home to eat and change. When eight-thirty rolled around, Hermione left her apartment, deciding that she could get there fifteen minutes early and warm up a little to be prepared. 

Ten minutes later, having forgotten that the gym really wasn’t that far, she walked in through the front doors. She spotted an attractive, blonde woman packing up her bag behind reception and was waved over. She was in a black tank top with the gym logo on it and it showed bare, toned arms, one of which had a large and beautiful snake tattoo on it. 

“Hello, you’re new here, aren’t you? Are you wanting to sign up?”

“Actually, I signed up the other day, with Bellatrix?”

The woman’s eyebrow lifted curiously.

“Really?” Then her eyes widened. “Oh, yes. Bella told me about you.”

The woman’s eyes trailed over Hermione and she chuckled. 

“She did?” Hermione asked, glad that she had already been warm from the heat outside as it hid her blush. 

“Oh yes,” the woman grinned. “I’m Narcissa, by the way. Bella’s sister.”

“Sister?” Hermione said before realising she was being rude. She offered the woman a smile; that explained why this woman was so damn attractive too. Nothing, however, compared to her sister. “Hermione, nice to meet you.”

“And you. Well, boss lady is upstairs at the moment but she’ll be down in a few. If you’re here to get in a bit of exercise before I would not recommend it. She’s not had a new client in years; she usually lets the others take those on.”

“I insisted,” Hermione explained. 

“Oh, I know you did,” Narcissa smirked before shouldering her bag. “See you around, Hermione. If you last, that is.”

Narcissa gave her a wink and then disappeared, before reappearing out of the door that led to the office and waving before heading out of the front. Hermione fidgeted with the strap of her bag and decided to have a look inside the gym; she could hear that there were still some people inside and knew that the gym actually closed at nine to the public. She had been surprised that Bellatrix intended to run her session after hours, but grateful. A workout always helped her sleep and she hadn’t been doing much of that since she’d moved. Getting used to the city sounds was taking some doing. 

She pushed through the gym doors and found that there were only five people in the gym. Three were working out; the other two she recognised from the gym leaflet as trainers. One, a red haired woman, was helping a client who was on the treadmill and sweating as though he’d been on it for hours. The other, a red haired male, was leaning on the wall and gave a grin when he saw her. His eyes trailed over her body a little too slowly and Hermione fought not to roll her eyes. 

“Hey, you’re new.”

He pushed off the wall and headed towards her; he was a little on the lanky side although he did have some tone and looked as though he preferred training people rather than training himself, in Hermione’s opinion. 

“Yep, first time here.”

“Oh, well, we’re actually closing in…” he looked at his watch. “Fifteen minutes. Bad luck. But I’d be happy to talk you through the timetable. If you’re looking for PT sessions, I’m your guy.” 

His grin grated on Hermione a little and she had to force a smile. 

“No thanks, I’m all set.” She put down her bag and used the wall to balance as she kicked up her leg behind her to begin a stretch. “I’m actually here for a session.”

“Already got a trainer? Who’s doing such a late session?” He swaggered, leaning against the wall and trailing his eyes over her again before they snapped back up and his face fell. “Oh.”  
“Yep,” she said cheerfully. “Bella’s going to give me a session.”

“I mean hey, that’s a challenge,” he shrugged before winking at her. “If you change your mind I’d be happy to help. She’s not known for keeping clients. It’s not something to feel bad about, you know, if you can’t keep up.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Oh? Do I look like I can’t keep up?”

He grinned, trailing his eyes over her again which made her want to slap him. 

“Oh you look like you can take a lot.”

“And you look like you’re not doing any actual work, Weasley.” Bellatrix’s voice was deep, clear and rough from behind him and he span on the spot as though she’d slapped his ass. Hermione snorted and released her leg. “That obviously can’t be possible, because you already received a warning yesterday for that bullshit with the door and our Facebook.”

Hermione looked away, eyes shining with mirth as she did her best not to laugh. She kicked up the other leg instead to stretch it and pretended not to pay attention to the rest of the conversation. 

“I was just checking in with… uh…” He glanced behind him at Hermione who looked at him blankly, as if she hadn’t realised that he had just worked out he hadn’t asked for her name. “...our new client. I wanted to make sure she had everything she needed.”

“Well aren’t you just Mr. Customer Service?” She responded and Hermione almost fell over as she struggled not to laugh and balance at the same time. She could barely see the other woman; she was shorter than the red haired man, but she could imagine the look on her face. “Go and remind everyone that the gym is closing in ten minutes and they need to grab their things. And I swear if you forget to lock up today-”

“-I won’t, boss. Promise.”

“Good. Go.”

The guy, Weasley, Bella had called him, hurried off, not casting a glance back, probably too embarrassed at being shown up in front of someone he’d just been flirting with. Bellatrix came into view and Hermione felt her stomach flutter. 

Today, Bellatrix was wearing a tight tank top and black leggings; they cut off just under the knee like the ones from the previous day but these had black mesh panels in them, through which Hermione caught a hint of pale skin. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, stray curls tucked behind her ears or hanging by her face. Hermione couldn’t help but run her eyes over her, taking in the strong chest that stood out in the tank, which matched Narcissa's, her strong arms and the muscles so clearly visible in those leggings. Bellatrix watched her, smirking, until she dropped her leg, finishing the stretch. 

“Hey,” Hermione offered, grinning at her. “Thanks for the rescue.”

Bellatrix snorted, amused as her eyes scanned over Hermione, who had opted today to wear long black leggings and a maroon sports bra, which she had covered in a hoodie, the zip of which she had only zipped to where her sports bra began above her breasts. 

“Do I look like the white knight type?”

“You certainly acted like one,” Hermione smirked, glancing over at the male trainer who was now talking to one of the gym members. “Although I could have handled him on my own.”

“I have no doubt,” Bellatrix smirked back. “Although I had a feeling that you were about to knee him in his balls and then I’d have had to throw you out before you’d even had your free session. That would be a shame.”

“You’re only saying that because you want to get me all sweaty and breathless,” Hermione replied, quoting the woman’s own words to her.

“Yes, well…” Bellatrix’s eyes strayed a little. “You said you liked a challenge.”

“I do.”

“Mmm.” Bellatrix’s chuckle was like melted chocolate; sinful and delicious. “Follow me; I’ll show you to the locker room.”

Hermione walked behind her, failing to keep her eyes at a respectful level. 

The locker room was clean and sparse, with black lockers lining one wall, all with the logo spray painted on the doors. There was a selection of shower stalls with doors that hid people from view, two toilets and a couple of benches with hooks above them on the walls. 

“Put your stuff in a locker and keep what you need out,” Bellatrix said. “You do have a water bottle, don’t you?”

Hermione took it out of her bag and waved it, grinning at the woman who rolled her eyes. 

“I have done this before, you know?” Hermione said as she grabbed her towel and stuffed the rest of the bag in her chosen locker. 

“Shocking. With muscle tone like that?” The sarcasm dripped from Bellatrix and Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. 

“Yes, truly shocking. Although if this just came naturally, I wouldn’t need you, would I?” She challenged Bellatrix, raising an eyebrow and the other woman’s eyes darkened until Hermione could feel the heat of them burning through her. 

“How fortunate for me that it doesn’t then,” Bellatrix replied before turning and gesturing for Hermione to follow her back into the main gym. 

Hermione saw that the other members of the gym were now heading into the locker room to grab their things and the two red haired trainers were talking as they wiped down the equipment. Bellatrix called over to the woman as she guided Hermione into the room that they had first met in. 

“Make sure your brother doesn’t forget the door tonight; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You got it, boss,” the red headed woman grinned, pushing her brother a little when he looked miffed. 

“So, where do we start?” Hermione said, putting down her bottle and towel as the door closed, leaving her alone with Bellatrix. The other woman smirked at her and Hermione’s stomach fluttered again. She loved the things that smirk did to her. 

“I need to find out what types of exercise you normally do, how many times a week you exercise etc,” Bellatrix said, all business aside from the residual smirk on those perfect lips. “You’ve had PT before; what did you do in those sessions?”

“Alright well…” Hermione stretched her arm as she thought back to her previous two gyms. “I started boxing and sparring at my last gym, which I really enjoyed; it’s part of the reason I chose this one. I’ve done a mixture of things like pilates and yoga but I don’t like being still so I only really do them for the stretching. Boot camp stuff, Zumba… basically I like to try new things and if it’s something I enjoy then I add it to the schedule, if possible.”

Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over her again and Hermione felt a wave of goosebumps follow the burning gaze, causing her to shiver. 

“Well, obviously you enjoy exercise a lot.”

“I do. It’s stress relief too, keeps me healthy, means I don’t have to feel bad if I eat a burger or something.” 

“Mmm,” Bellatrix said, moving a little further into the room and gesturing for Hermione to follow. “We’ll start with a warm up, circuits and then trial you on some of the boxing and sparring then. If you can handle that I finish with another set of circuits from when I was boxing professionally and a cool down.”

“Great, let’s go,” Hermione replied, confident and the other woman’s chuckle echoed in the room. 

“Do you want a safeword for when you need to tap out?” Bellatrix teased in that low dry voice that seemed to be making a habit of shooting straight to Hermione’s core. 

“Like I said, I’m sure I can keep up,” Hermione shot her a grin, stretching the other arm. 

“Any injuries I should know about?”

“No.”

“Good, let’s go.”

In some part of Hermione’s imagination, she had almost expected Bellatrix to pounce on her there and then and ravage her in the gym, but that heavenly dream was quickly replaced by the harsh reality of sweat, screaming muscles and a realisation that Bellatrix had not, in any way, been kidding. 

The warm up was fine, the circuits a little harder than Hermione’s last place but she enjoyed feeling her muscles work and the sweat starting to form under her hoodie. She slipped it off as soon as they paused, noticing Bellatrix’s eyes tracking her across the room. When Bellatrix, grinning, passed a pair of boxing gloves to her while she took a gulp of water, she strapped them on quickly. She knew that the other woman was slightly impressed with her and that she might go even harder on her now. Something in Hermione delighted at the challenge; she loved the banter that seemed to come so easily for them. Bellatrix worked her hard but she was encouraging too; her style was exactly how Hermione liked her trainers. 

“Let’s see if you can throw a punch,” Bellatrix’s grin was sly as she strapped on pads and Hermione lined up in front of her, ready to go. “Start with a jab, cross, build it up in a pyramid, two, then four, and so on until ten and back to two.”

Hermione levelled her feet and began punching, feeling Bellatrix resisting with the pads. She felt sweat forming on her forehead and she concentrated, trying not to look straight in front of her at the woman, whose eyes never left her.   
“Not bad, keep it up, push through,” Bellatrix said as she started to slow a little. It pushed her to keep punching hard and she finished the set victoriously. Bellatrix smirked. “Well at least whoever taught you was adequate.” 

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, her lips tweaking in a grin. 

“Oh yeah, just adequate?”

“Well, your stance is a little off,” Bellatrix said, lowering the pads and gesturing to Hermione’s feet. Move your left a little, that’s it.”

Hermione instantly corrected, gaining a smile from Bellatrix. 

“Like that?”

“Yes. Now lower your shoulders a bit, you look like you’re trying to cover your ears with them.” Hermione chuckled but relaxed her shoulders a little. “A little more.”

“I can’t. I’ve always had tense shoulders,” Hermione explained. 

“Have you tried physio? Massage?” Bellatrix asked, tapping Hermione’s gloves with her pads before putting them up again. “Alright, uppercuts, same pyramid style, go.”

“A little,” Hermione grunted in response as she hit up at the pads, feeling her arms protesting. She’d always found uppercuts to be more challenging. “I’m not really a fan of strangers touching me.”

“So get someone who isn’t a stranger to do it,” Bellatrix responded, her eyes staring into Hermione’s. “A boyfriend, perhaps.”

Hermione snorted and gave the pad an extra hard hit. 

“Do I really seem like I have a boyfriend?”

“No,” Bellatrix’s tongue poked out a little through her teeth as she grinned and Hermione almost missed the centre of the pad. “Don’t let your focus drop, come on, keep it up.”

“Yes, boss,” Hermione teased, receiving a smouldering look from Bellatrix in return. 

“Girlfriend then? Women always give the best massages anyway.”

“Oh they do hmm?” Hermione responded, her breathing coming in sharper bursts as she strained to keep up the pace. “You speak from experience?”  
“Yes,” Bellatrix replied, her eyebrow raised and her smirk on full display. 

“Hmm,” Hermione said as she pushed through the last few hits, sighing in relief when she could lower her arms. “No, no girlfriend. I don’t get a lot of free time as it is and my ex hated not getting attention which, I assume, is why she went and got it elsewhere.”

Bellatrix’s eyes flashed and she lowered the pads a little. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No big deal.” Hermione shrugged. “Why would I want to stick around if that was going on? Besides, I’d just been offered a promotion which meant relocating so… here I am. New city, new start.”

“Sounds good,” Bellatrix’s voice was a little softer and Hermione wondered whether the woman had ever wanted the same thing. A new start, a new life; sometimes it felt like the only way. “Right, next set.”

Hermione worked hard, although her arms began to scream in protest and she felt the sweat gathering along her spine, on her arms and face. Bellatrix looked pleased with her though and that was a great incentive to keep it up. 

When she was finally able to take off the gloves, she felt like she’d been put through it and she knew that Bellatrix still had another circuit round planned before cool down. She hoped that it was easy on the arms as hers were protesting loudly. 

“How’re you feeling?” Bellatrix asked as she grabbed her drink, taking a sip and watching as Hermione gulped hers. 

“Alright. Arms hurt but it’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve managed to do anything properly.”

Bellatrix snorted and shook her head. 

“You’re working hard.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I have to admit, I had you pegged for someone that only liked to get sweaty enough to show that you’d done something but…” Her eyes scanned Hermione and took in where her sports bra was darkening with the effort. “You’re definitely proving me wrong.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and wiped at the sweat with her towel, knowing it would soon be replaced after their next round.   
“Well I do like to surprise people. And I like a challenge.”

“So you said,” Bellatrix smirked. “I appreciate that. Most people that come in here cocky that they can keep up end up tapping out after boxing, if not before.”

“No way,” Hermione replied although she had to admit that part of her wanted to take a proper break. “It’s good for me.”

“Mmm. Still, if you’re going to do this sort of thing you really ought to get those shoulders looked at.”

“”I really don’t like-”

“-strangers touching you, yeah.” Bellatrix took another sip and then narrowed her eyes as though considering something. “If you stick with me and get comfortable, I might be able to help if you’re interested. I trained as a physio while I was… anyway, I know what I’m doing. Massage and physio is like when you take your car for a service; it’s necessary to keep the car running.”

“You’re comparing me to a car?” Hermione raised an eyebrow, fighting a laugh in an effort to look mock-offended. “I’m not sure that’s entirely a compliment.”

“It is if you love and appreciate cars,” Bellatrix winked. 

Hermione was already red, so the extra blush didn’t really show. Her brain finally caught up with her and her lips parted slightly. 

“Are you offering to massage me and give me physio?”

“I usually refer clients to a friend of mine a few streets away but…” Bellatrix trailed off and her smirk became devilish. “If you wanted me, I can see no issue in stretching you out.”

Hermione almost choked on the water she’d been drinking. Bellatrix chuckled as Hermione gasped, staring at her. 

“Oh, wow.”

“Hey, if you aren’t a fan, let me know and I’ll stop. But you did start this,” Bellatrix purred. 

Hermione was not entirely sure she’d make it through the rest of the session, let alone what would happen if she agreed and felt Bellatrix’s hands on her, kneading her muscles, stretching her… her brain took a trip to the gutter and wouldn’t return, even when Bellatrix snapped back to training mode, obviously taking Hermione’s silence as a sign that she should back off. 

“Back to circuits; we’ll focus mainly on abs to give you a full body workout. Then I’ll do the cool down and you can tell me if you want to schedule another, or want to see what list of the other trainers again.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Hermione asked, putting down her water bottle and the towel, ready for the next round. 

“Not at all. Let’s go. Side gallops, like this,” she demonstrated, “ten times from wall to wall. That’s five to there and five on the way back. Let’s go, let’s go.”

“By the way,” Hermione said as she lined herself up, “no complaints. I totally did start it.”

She set off, leaving Bellatrix smirking behind her. 

***

Hermione was on the floor. She wasn’t entirely sure that she could actually sit up; her stomach muscles were aching more than they ever had before. She groaned and heard Bellatrix chuckling. 

“Shut up,” she moaned, a little laugh escaping and making her stomach clench. “Ow, stop making me laugh.”

Bellatrix leaned over her, offering her hand. 

“Come on, you have to cool down.”

“Ugh, fine,” Hermione rolled her eyes but the smile was obvious on her lips. She took the offered hand and fought to stand, groaning the whole way up. “Wow, okay, I thought I was good but your ab stuff is torture.”

“I did warn you,” Bellatrix smirked, releasing her hand. 

“But you did it too and you’re fine. I mean… wow.”

“I have some years on you,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “And I did this professionally, let’s not forget.”

“Still, you must be the fittest person I’ve ever met,” Hermione said, her eyes trailing over Bellatrix. The other woman smirked at her as Hermione took in sweat sheened skin. Bellatrix looked… well… and Hermione assumed she currently looked a complete and utter state. Not that she usually minded during a workout but being in front of this woman made you want to look good.   
“Well, thanks,” Bellatrix winked and then, smirking, she slowly lifted the bottom of her tank up, exposing abs that made Hermione want to lick them with her tongue. “Yeah, I think I’m all good.”

“Jesus,” Hermione said in an exhale, her eyes fixed on the toned stomach. “I… well.”

“First time since you walked in here that you’ve been speechless,” Bellatrix teased before dropping her tank. 

“I… well… shut up. I mean, have you looked in a mirror?”

“Yes, every once in a while,” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, which made her smirk seem so much dirtier. “Come on, we’ve got to cool you down.”

“You’re telling me,” Hermione muttered. 

They stretched together and Hermione felt thoroughly exhausted but in the best way. Every inch of her ached. 

“Well, you were not kidding,” she admitted as she grabbed her bottle, finishing up the water and wiping sweat from her forehead. “That was the best workout I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Bellatrix replied, waiting at the door for her. “Come on, I’ll let you shower here if you’d like.”

“Oh, no, I don’t want to hold you up. You must want to get home to…” Hermione paused. Bellatrix hadn’t actually said whether she had a girlfriend or not in their conversation earlier. The other woman smirked at her. 

“There’s no one to go home to,” she reassured Hermione. “And I live upstairs.”

Hermione’s heart quickened. 

“You do?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix’s eyes were darker and she trailed them down Hermione. 

“Oh. That must be… convenient.”

“It is.”

It hung in the air between them, that chemistry they’d both felt, although it crackled now with an intensity there hadn’t been before. Hermione could barely breathe with it; the air seemed heavier and she could feel the desire pressing inside her.   
“I think I’ll take that shower,” she murmured, her voice a little hoarse. 

“Yes.” Bellatrix said, her eyes never leaving Hermione’s. Then, she sucked in some air and closed her eyes briefly. “Good. This way then.”

Hermione followed her, feeling as though the interaction had affected her more than the workout. She thought how it would be to slip upstairs with this woman, to get her hands on her and see just what muscle lines lay under those clothes. She wanted to explore them with her fingers, her mouth, her tongue…

“Hermione?” Bellatrix was paused at the entrance to the locker room, holding the door open for her. “You alright?”

“Yes,” Hermione’s voice betrayed her desire. She cleared her throat. “Yes, just a little exhausted, I guess.” 

Bellatrix smirked a little but nodded. 

“Of course. Go, shower; I’ll wait and let you out.” 

Hermione nodded and disappeared into the locker room. As she stepped into the showers with her towel and the spare clothes she always packed in her bag just in case, she found herself wishing that the other woman had just invited her upstairs instead. 

I’ve only just met her and I’m hoping she’ll take me upstairs and fuck me.

Hermione was sorely tempted to slip her hand between her legs right there in the shower, but she also didn’t want Bellatrix to come looking for her if she took too long and find her moaning in the shower. Or did she? 

Fuck. 

She finished the shower hurriedly, leaving her hair wet and loose around her shoulders as she threw on her clothes and grabbed her bag. Bellatrix, true to her word, was waiting outside for her, cleaning up. She glanced over and smiled at Hermione when she appeared. 

They stood, a little speechless, as if the brief break caused by the shower had somehow made them nervous. 

“So, are you sticking with me?” Bellatrix asked eventually with a small smirk. “Or do you want someone else?”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Hermione confirmed, feeling the crackle in the air returning at the double meaning behind the words. 

“Well… good.” Bellatrix grinned. “You should go home and get some sleep and make sure to drink lots of water. Don’t want you regretting that decision when the D.O.M.S kicks in.”

“The what?” Hermione laughed. 

“Delayed onset muscle soreness,” Bellatrix chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Has no one ever told you that before?”

“No. Usually they’ve just said, ‘you’ll hurt like hell’ the next few days.’”

“Well, that’s not an exaggeration,” Bellatrix laughed. “But yes. Water. Rest. Don’t do any exercise tomorrow, let your muscles heal. I’m sure you know that but… due diligence.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Hermione hesitated and then shifted her bag.

“Yes, well… better get home then.”

“Text me and let me know when you want the next one, or just come in. Whatever suits,” Bellatrix replied, walking her towards the door. 

“I will. And thanks again. How do I pay…?”

“First one is free, remember?” Bellatrix winked. “Next time I’ll make you pay.”

“I think you already did,” Hermione chuckled. “Well… I’ll let you lock up. Thanks, again... I’m looking forward to the next one already.”

“Yeah…” Bellatrix looked as though she wanted to say more. “Me too.”

Hermione took a deep breath and then nodded. 

“Alright then.” She stepped outside, waving back. “See you.”

“Bye, Hermione.”

Hermione was distracted the entire way home and the minute she walked through the door she stripped, climbed the stairs aching on every single step and collapsed into her bed. She was completely spent. As she fell to sleep, Bellatrix crept into her mind and her dreams were filled with all the things she wanted to do to her and vice versa, so that when she woke up in the morning, she was not only aching from the previous days' workout and was completely, and utterly, wet. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, dear Lex... thank you again for such an inspiring prompt. Two chapters in a day (although posted separate days because time zones). All the sprint challenges on my server have been amazing. Happy day.
> 
> Also so much flirting and holy hell you're going to want me to post the next chapter quickly.

Hermione did not enjoy the ache. She did, but it also meant that she couldn’t go back to the gym, that she wasn’t ready for another PT session and that meant that she couldn’t see Bellatrix again. None of those things made her happy. 

She had practically had to throw herself out of bed the next day, had had to shower again because she had dreamt of the other woman so vividly that her thighs were slick, and then she’d had to walk down the stairs as if there were nails in them. 

A couple of her new colleagues stared at her as she walked gingerly into the office, focusing on getting to her room so that she could sit down. Her assistant looked at her concerned. 

“Ms Granger… are you okay?”

“Yes, yes… just an intense workout at my new gym last night,” Hermione told her. 

“Oh, which one do you go to? A couple of us go to Smith's gym; you could have joined us.”

“Oh, thank you, but I am definitely satisfied with my choice,” Hermione smirked a little to herself despite the aching. “Any messages?”

“No, no messages. Can I get you anything?”

“A glass of water please,” Hermione smiled, remembering Bellatrix’s instructions to her the previous day. She had her bottle with her but it couldn’t hurt to have extra. “I’ll be in there until my first meeting.”

“Alright,” her assistant replied, just as the phone rang and she went to answer it. Hermione hustled into her office and sat down in relief. She knew that she’d have to keep getting up to make sure she didn’t get stiff, but she felt the relief of it. Still, despite it all, it was the best night of sleep that she had had since moving to the city. 

She opened her calendar and reviewed her day. Nothing major, just a couple of meetings, giving her plenty of time to work in her office on some of her more pressing work. She sighed and took out her phone, wondering whether it was appropriate to text Bellatrix. She decided to throw caution to the wind and opened the text app. 

Morning. No Doms for me, I can feel it today. Thanks again for the workout, I can’t wait until I can move more than my thumbs to be able to book another.

She put her phone face down on the desk and started work. She left it there when she headed to her first two meetings and when she returned and saw it laying there she picked it up eagerly, hoping for a response. There was a message and seeing that it was Bellatrix made her stomach flutter again. 

Water, Hermione. Can’t have you being too thirsty. I look forward to having you in here again too. 

Hermione smirked. 

Thirsty hmm? Oh no, that would never do. 

You, Ms Granger, are being sarcastic. 

Maybe a little. 

And a flirt. 

Ok, maybe a lot.

She stared down at the phone, realising what Bellatrix’s latest message said. She had been typing an addition to her previous one and hadn’t seen… Oh and now it looked like she was admitting to flirting with her a lot. Her cheeks felt flushed but she waited with bated breath as the three dots that meant Bellatrix was typing appeared. Maybe she should explain before Bellatrix responded. Maybe she should…

Well then Ms. Granger ‘maybe’ the next session I won’t work you quite as hard. I would hate for you to be too exhausted to continue flirting. 

Hermione bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. Memories of her dreams the previous night filled her brain and she blushed. 

That would be a shame. 

Her phone started ringing and she almost dropped it in surprise. For a moment her heart almost burst, thinking it was Bellatrix, but her mum’s number popped up. 

“Jesus…” Hermione steeled herself and answered the phone. “Hi mum.”

***

Hermione was thrilled. She had had a great week at work, her muscles had stopped screaming at her and that meant that she could go to the gym. She practically raced down the street towards it, only resisting running through the door a few seconds before she reached it. She worked on calming herself and then opened it, stepping into the reception area. 

Narcissa looked up from the desk and immediately grinned. 

“”Well well, look who’s back. She didn’t scare you off then?”

“No, not at all. In fact, it was probably the best workout I’ve had,” she smiled at the other woman, who smirked. With that smirk, Hermione could see the family resemblance. 

“Oh, I’ll bet. Got a session booked today?”

“No, just a workout, but I did want to catch her and book one. Is she around?”

“Upstairs,” Narcissa said. “But I can get her down, if you’d like?”

“No, it’s ok. If she hasn’t come down while I’m working out, maybe afterwards, if that’s ok?”

“Sure,” Narcissa grinned. “Happy to.”

“Great. I’ll head in then. Nice to see you again.”

“You too.”

Hermione went into the gym and headed straight for the locker room, grabbing a free locker and putting her things inside. She kept out her bottle, her phone and earphones and her towel, looking forward to getting lost in a workout. 

“Oh hey, you’re back,” came the voice of the red haired trainer from the other day as she stepped out of the locker room. He sounded surprised but it looked as though he’d been waiting there for her. 

“Yeah, hey,” she replied, sorting out her headphones and putting one in, hoping he’d leave her alone. 

“I’m Ron, by the way,” he stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she did with reluctance. 

“Hey Ron, I’m about to get on the treadmill.”

“Great um… sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Hermione,” she replied through slightly gritted teeth. “Have a good day then.” She turned and headed towards the treadmills. Unfortunately, he followed. 

“So, Hermione, how’d the training with Bellatrix go? Because I have some slots open if you wanted them?”

“No, thank you, it actually went really well.”

“Oh?” He replied, coming to stand in front of the machine as she stepped onto it, setting up her bottle and towel on the allocated spaces and putting her phone in the little pocket of her leggings. “Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Thanks.”

“But still, it doesn't hurt to get different trainers, you know, get a range of styles. Or I could just give you some pointers here; do you know how the machine works?”

“Funnily enough, Ron, this is not the first time I’ve stepped on a treadmill,” she deadpanned. “Now if you don’t mind, I really wanted to listen to some music while I run.”

“Oh, yeah sure. Well, shout at me if you need anything.”

“Sure.” Hermione responded, glad to see that he seemed to have accepted that she wanted to be left alone. She was about to put her earphone in when he spoke again. 

“Just… uh… before I go. I was wondering whether you wanted-”

“Hey Ron, I need help over here!” His sister called out and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as her brother signalled that he was on his way. 

“Uhm, I’ll speak to you in a bit?”

She waved him off and put in the other earphone, silencing all other conversation. Setting the machine up, she began slow, allowing her muscles to warm up on the easier settings. She slowly built it up, increasing speed until she was running. 

Hermione preferred to run in the country, but with at least an hour drive until she got out of the city, with good traffic, it would be too much to try and do that. Besides, she wasn’t familiar with the trails and with no one really around to call a friend yet, she didn’t want to risk getting stranded or injured with no one to call. She felt herself begin to perspire and wished that she’d worn a less warm hoodie. She didn’t want to stop and take it off until she’d done her full run warm up. Working through it, she pressed on, building up a nice sheen by the time she slowed the machine and checked her stats. Not bad. 

Hopping off, she grabbed her things and looked around, debating whether to get on the rowing machines or to go into the other room and see if there was some boxing equipment available for her to work on. Deciding that she’d start with rowing, she headed over, missing Ron waving at her and settled in. She was bobbing her head to the music as she set herself up, strapping in her feet and then setting up the screen. She began pulling, focused on the screen, enjoying being lost in the rhythm. She spent thirty minutes on them and then, feeling a nice ache in her legs, she unstrapped herself and sat there for a moment, taking a swig of water and wiping her brow with the towel.

She noticed Ron heading over and swore under her breath, wondering whether she should try and make a run for it and get set up on another machine before he could interrupt her. He was too close. He started speaking before she’d even managed to take her earphones out. 

“Hey, Hermione, you’re doing really well. How’re you finding it?”

“Thanks. Yeah, it’s good,” she replied, grabbing her discarded hoodie. It was too warm for it now but she felt better with it on her lap, covering her stomach from his wandering eyes. She might have to stop wearing just sports bras on top if he was always around, though she hated the thought of covering herself completely just because she was getting some unwanted attention. Especially because she wanted Bellatrix’s attention. 

“Great,” he grinned. She gave him a lukewarm smile and gathered her stuff, standing and wiping down the seat before looking towards the boxing room. “Headed in there next?”

“Yeah, thinking about it.”

“Well, I can always come and hold the pads for you, if you’d like. Give you a proper workout.” He winked and she marvelled at how something that Bellatrix had said to her could sound so wrong coming from him. 

“Nah, I’m good thanks. I like to work out alone when I’m not in PT.”

“Well sure, but it’s always nice to have some encouragement, isn’t it?”

“Like I said, I’m better at working out alone. Thanks though.” She hoped he’d finally get the message as she started walking towards the boxing room. Nope, he followed her again. 

“So, I was wondering… a few of us like to go to the bar down the street, Broomstick’s, after we’ve finished here and I figured you might like to join us. Meet some new people, you know. We could hang out; I could buy you a drink.”

“Look, I appreciate the offer and all, but I’m really not interested,” she said, stopping, exasperated. “It’s nice of you and all, but no.”

“Ah, come on. It’s just a friendly drink,” he said, winking. “I mean, my sister goes too, plus a couple of our friends. It’s not like you’d have to worry about it just being us. I know how to treat a lady right anyway.”

“So, me saying no and you persisting is what constitutes ‘treating a lady right’ in your book?” Hermione said, curling her lip. His face fell a bit. 

“Hey, look, I’m just trying to be friendly. You don’t have to be so-”

“-are you quite finished, Weasley?”

Hermione and Ron both started and whipped around, finding Bellatrix standing there, glaring at him with pure fury. 

“Bella… Boss, I was just-”

“-Oh, I heard what you were ‘just’ doing. I’ve talked to you about harassing women; this is not a venue for you to get dates. Your behaviour is disgusting; Ms Granger made it perfectly clear she isn’t interested. So pack up your shit and get the hell out of my gym. You are fired.”

Ron started to argue but Bellatrix just glared and he shut up immediately. Shooting a glare at Hermione, he stomped off towards a door labelled ‘Staff’. His sister appeared next to Bellatrix. 

“Shit, Bella, I’m sorry-”

“-save it, Ginny,” Bellatrix said, the anger disappearing from her voice. “It’s not your fault; I don’t judge people based on who they’re related to. You’re my best employee and you’re welcome to stay as long as I never see him around here again, ever.”

Ginny thanked her and strode towards the staff room with a look of thunder on her face, clearly ready to chew her brother out for his behaviour. Bellatrix turned back to Hermione who was slightly taken aback but mostly impressed. 

“Are you alright?” Bellatrix asked her gruffly, as though she wasn’t particularly used to asking that kind of question. 

“I’m fine… thank you. He was making me uncomfortable.”

“I could see that from space, Hermione. He’s completely blind to not have seen it. Maybe he’s just an idiot or he didn’t care. Either way, on behalf of the gym, I apologise. I hope you’ll accept another free session as a gesture of-”

“-I really don't need that. I just appreciate what you did. There’s no need to do anything else. I’m not about to sue you or anything,” Hermione said, sending her a smile and wink hoping that she would take the joke. “I’ve had way worse than him to deal with before.”

“And I imagine you handled that nicely,” Bellatrix smiled back. “You were considerably politer than I would have been.”

“I didn’t want to kick him in the balls; I’ve been told that could get me thrown out of here,” Hermione smirked, leaning in closer to finish her sentence in a hushed tone. “And that would be a shame.”

Bellatrix’s cheeks tinged a little pink, though her smirk appeared in full form, sending a jolt through Hermione that made her shiver. 

“Yes, it really would be. I’ve been looking forward to training you again.”

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. 

“Well, that is good to know.”

“Isn’t it just?” Bellatrix winked, then sobered up as raised voices could be heard over the gym music coming from the reception area. “I have to go and deal with this; are you going to be alright?”

“Of course, I’m a big girl,” Hermione winked at her. 

“Mmm,” Bellatrix said, shaking her head with a small smirk on her lips as she turned and headed towards the entrance. Hermione looked around, her desire to exercise lessening. What she really wanted to do was flirt with Bellatrix some more; her work out stride had been broken and she wasn’t really sure what she wanted to do any more. 

Chewing her lip, she figured she’d stick with her original plan and headed into the boxing room. She found the gloves to borrow under the sign asking members to clean them before putting them back and pulled them on, tightening them around her wrists. She headed over to the bag that she had seen Bellatrix working on when they had first met and started punching it, falling into a rhythm easily once she started doing the pyramids that she had done with her trainer a few days ago. She was working so hard in fact, that she didn’t hear when the door opened.   
“Well, we’ve swapped places,” Bellatrix said, watching as Hermione stopped hitting, bracing herself on the bag as she looked at the other woman. “Now I’m the one that gets to watch you work out from the doorway. 

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“I wasn’t there for that long, you know?” She started hitting the bag again, hoping to impress Bellatrix with her technique and knowing that it showed off her arm muscles. “I was hardly ‘watching’.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Bellatrix approached and stood the other side, grabbing the bag and bracing it so that Hermione got more of a workout. “Your posture has improved.”

“I have a good teacher,” Hermione quipped, focusing on hitting the bag hard so that Bellatrix would be able to feel it. The woman smirked at her, half of it hidden behind the plastic. 

“Oh yeah? You should probably stick with her then.”

“I intend to,” Hermione replied, hitting the bag again and then rolling her shoulders, feeling them tense. 

“Your shoulders?” Bellatrix said, immediately paying attention and becoming business like. 

“Yeah, they’re just a bit tense, that’s all,” Hermione shrugged. 

“You know, you really ought to-”

“-get a massage, I know,” Hermione interrupted, biting her lip and teasing the other woman. “Is that offer still open?”

Bellatrix studied her carefully. 

“For me to massage you? Give you physio?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, it’s still open.”

“How much?”

Bellatrix waved her hand. 

“After today, you can have a session free.”  
“I told you-”

“-you didn’t need anything, I know. But that was from the business. This is my personal apology. Pay me for the next lot, if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Alright.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. When?” Hermione rolled her shoulders again; come to think of it, they were more achy and tense than normal. Her shoulder had been popping a bit too.

“I don’t have any sessions for the rest of the evening,” Bellatrix said, her voice discreetly dropping an octave. The hairs all over Hermione’s body seemed to perk up. 

“No? Well… I suppose… I don’t have any plans.”

“Well, that’s good then. It’s settled.”

“I’ll just pop and have a shower; I’m not exactly the most fresh smelling,” Hermione said.

“I don’t mind that; I’ve had worse people to massage, trust me.” Bellatrix chuckled. 

“Yes but…” She trailed off and shrugged. “I’d feel more comfortable.”

“Alright,” Bellatrix nodded. “Come on, I’ll walk with you.”

They headed over to the locker room as Bellatrix talked Hermione through what she’d do; check her over, see if she could see any obvious signs of alignment issues etc and then massage where she had problem areas.

“It doesn’t sound too bad,” Hermione admitted and then stopped. “Oh.”

The showers were all in use and she frowned. She really didn’t want to be massaged when she was all sweaty and smelly, especially not by Bellatrix. She knew the woman would be fine with it but still. She looked pristine, fresh, a black polo with the gym logo on it on and tight black leggings; Hermione assumed that she just didn’t have any other colour. 

“I guess I’ll wait, if that’s ok?” She turned to ask Bellatrix. 

“Or…” Bellatrix said, leaning back against the wall. “I have a shower? We’d be going upstairs anyway. But, only if you’re comfortable, of course.”

Hermione hesitated; the idea of being naked in Bellatrix’s shower made her want to press her thighs together. 

“Um… are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Some of the staff use it if they’re in a rush and these are full anyway.”

“Well, alright then.” 

Hermione grabbed her bag and then followed Bellatrix towards a door that had a code on it from the main gym room. Bellatrix thumbed in the numbers and then held the door open behind her for Hermione to follow. Hermione had the best view of Bellatrix’s ass going up the stairs in front of her and she swallowed as she stared at it. 

“Here we are,” Bellatrix said as they reached the top. They’d entered an open plan dining, kitchen and living room area. Hermione looked around; the furniture was sparse but comfortable and some of the walls were covered in boxing posters. One of them had Bellatrix on it, in black and white. Hermione’s mouth went dry, seeing the woman in all her glory on it. 

“It’s nice. Really nice,” she said, catching a glimpse of rooftops out of the window. 

“Yeah, I like it. The shower is through here.” Bellatrix led her past the kitchen island and into her bedroom. Hermione’s brain was not functioning at a high level. The bedroom was a little messy but not overly so and the bed linen was entirely black. She smirked a little but looked away, not wanting Bellatrix to catch her looking. A picture of Bellatrix, Narcissa and another woman was by her bed and it seemed to be the only personal picture in the room. Bellatrix turned and Hermione snapped back to attention, looking at the door that Bellatrix gestured to. “Here you go. Feel free to use the shower gel, if you haven’t got any. I’ll get the table set up in there and draw the blinds; the neighbours can’t see in but occasionally I get a nosey pigeon.”

Hermione laughed and Bellatrix smiled at her before letting her pass into the bathroom. Inside was a large shower, sink and toilet; it was not decorative and the only things that weren’t standard bathroom sights were a couple of shells on the window next to the shower. Hermione smiled. 

Stripping quickly, she turned on the shower and climbed in. She had her own shower gel, but she couldn’t resist opening Bellatrix’s and catching the scent of blueberries from it. She smiled and decided that she would use it; after all Bellatrix had offered and Hermione felt a delight in thinking that she would smell like the woman. 

She cleaned herself quickly and thoroughly before climbing out and grabbing her towel from her bag. Suddenly, she realised she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to wear for the massage. She glanced down at the tight leggings she had in her bag. Probably not those? She hummed and popped her head out of the door, holding the towel tight around her. 

“Bella?”

There was no response and the bedroom was empty. She called again to no avail. Music, the type that she’d heard during yoga sessions, was streaming in from the main room. She chewed her lip and decided to tip-toe to the door and stick her head out. She checked that the towel wasn’t revealing anything just in case and padded across the bedroom floor. Just as she reached the door it opened and she stumbled back a little out of the way. Bellatrix paused, eyes a little wide, as she met Hermione in a towel that was a little too short, but thankfully covered everything that needed it. Hermione crossed her legs. 

“Um… hi. I did call…”

“Right… sorry… had to pop downstairs to let Narcissa know…” Bellatrix was clearly trying to keep her eyes away from Hermione’s body and it made the younger woman smirk a little. 

“I just wanted to know what you wanted me to wear. You know, for the massage? I figure my leggings aren’t the best idea?”

“Right…” Bellatrix looked away, seemed to take a breath and looked back. “Well, normally just underwear and I cover you in a towel. But if you’re not comfortable I have some shorts I could lend you and you could keep your sports bra on? Or, borrow a top?”

“That’d be great, thanks,” Hermione said, shuffling in her towel. “The shorts I mean. I can wear my spare bra.”

Bellatrix nodded and went to the chest of drawers, opening one of the lower drawers and rifling through it, pulling out a pair of grey shorts that lived up to their name. She offered them to Hermione, who gripped her towel tighter. Blushing a little, Bellatrix popped the shorts on the bed instead. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” she said, hiding a smile as she turned to go out. “Come out when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you,” Hermione murmured as the door closed. She grabbed the shorts and hightailed it back into the bathroom. “Wow. Fuck.”

Rifling through her bag, she grabbed her spare bra and pulled it on, glad that it was a little strappy so that Bellatrix would have more access to her shoulders. Then she searched for underwear. 

“Crap, seriously?” She hadn’t got a fresh pair. She considered the old pair but she hated putting on old clothes after getting clean, especially underwear. Chewing her lip, she stopped, an idea coming to her. Well… it’s not like she’ll know…

Hermione slipped Bellatrix’s shorts up her legs and over her bum, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. She grabbed her things and headed into the bedroom, feeling the seam of the shorts against her in a way that was entirely too pleasant when she was about to be touched by a woman she’d fantasised repeatedly about. She glanced in the long mirror that was in the bedroom and, satisfied, she headed back out into the main room. Bellatrix was leaning against the sofa, texting and looked up as Hermione entered with a smile. 

“Hey, feel better?”

“Yes, thanks,” Hermione said looking around and then putting her bag at the end of the sofa. She looked at the table that had been set up and twisted her fingers. “So um… I just get on?”

“Yes, absolutely. If you’re still alright that is. Sorry about the bedroom, towel incident.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” Hermione brushed it off as she could feel the slight blush returning. “Ok then…” She walked over to the table. “On my front?”

Bellatrix smiled and shook her head. 

“I need to make sure you’re aligned first. It won’t take long. Just stand with your feet shoulder width apart and relax your shoulders as much as possible.” Hermione followed the instructions and Bellatrix stood behind her. Hermione fidgeted and she heard a small chuckle. “You’re ok. Raise up on the balls of your feet?”

Hermione did. 

“I feel stupid.”

“You don’t look it. This is what I have to do with everyone. Ok, you can go back down now.” Bellatrix stepped a little closer. “Do you mind if I touch you? Calves and back only at the moment.”

“No, that’s ok.” Hermione murmured. There was something intensely exciting about this; feeling Bellatrix’s eyes survey her, having her so close. Warm fingers touched her lower back and she shivered a little. 

“Are they cold? I’m sorry,” Bellatrix said, her voice a little lower. 

“No, they’re fine.” Hermione’s voice sounded as hoarse as Bellatrix’s in that moment.   
Fingers felt up her spine, lightly pressing. When they lifted, Hermione missed the contact though it had raised the fine hairs across her skin, until she felt them on her calf. She glanced around and down; Bellatrix was kneeling. 

“Turn around?” She turned watching Bellatrix survey her knees. “Hmm, they’re tight and I think your hips are out of alignment. I’ll give you some stretches for the calves and we’ll work on your hips as well as those shoulders; how does that sound?”

Bellatrix stood as Hermione nodded.

“Yeah… ok.”

“Sit on the table for a moment so I can check your shoulders.” Hermione did as she was told and Bellatrix had her go through a number of arm exercises before circling the table to stand behind her. “Shoulders now; am I ok to touch?”

“Yes,” Hermione breathed. Those digits appeared immediately between her shoulders and neck, pressing in inquisitively. 

“Mmm.” Bellatrix hummed. “A little bit of scar tissue and a few knots. I can sort that and give you exercises too. Don’t want your shoulders stiffening up.”

She came around to the front again, smiling at Hermione. 

“So…?” Hermione hesitated, feeling out of her element here. 

“So,” Bellatrix grinned, “you’re in excellent shape but working out takes its toll and there are some things we need to fix. Luckily, I am good at this. So, we’re going to lay you down and I’ll get to work, if you’re still comfortable with this?”

“Yes, I’m comfortable. With it all.” Hermione added, assuring Bellatrix that she didn’t have to ask before she touched a new part of her anymore. 

“Alright then. Lay down on your front and I’ll start.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a full body massage. And when I say full body, I mean it. Smut smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex, oh mighty and benevolent overlord, I believe there will be one more chapter for your birthday so I shall try and finish it before the end of the month. In the meantime I hope you're ready for some smut.

Hermione lay face down on the table with her face through the hole. She could feel nerves in her stomach but she knew it was more because of who was massaging her rather than the fact that she was getting massaged. Bellatrix’s hands on her; that was something that had given her long, delightful dreams, culminating in her waking up with slick thighs and an urgent need to take care of herself. She didn’t know how she would cope now, trying to pretend that this was completely fine and that it wouldn’t affect her, or more likely find a place in her dreams later. 

“Alright, I have a few different scents,” Bellatrix said in a low, calm voice that made Hermione melt. “Is there anything that you’re allergic to?”

“No,” Hermione replied, shifting a little and closing her eyes when the seam of the shorts she had borrowed brushed her. Oh. Wow. 

“Alright, what would you prefer? I have rose, lavender, orange and cinnamon-”

“-That one sounds great,” she interrupted, latching on to the familiar scents. She loved fruit smelling products and had orange facial scrub at home that she loved. All she could smell at the moment was the blueberry wash that Bellatrix had said she could use and it was distracting her. Orange would give her a sense of normality. “I like orange and cinnamon.”

“Me too,” Bellatrix replied and Hermione could hear the smile in her voice. She could hear her unscrewing a lid, moving around a little and then the towel that Bellatrix had laid over her from the middle of her back to her ankles to keep her warm, moved up a little. “I’m going to start on your calves and your feet, sort those out. Then I’ll do your shoulders; ok?”

“Ok,” Hermione said, feeling the material of Bellatrix’s t-shirt brush her toes. 

Warm fingers pressed into her right calf, spreading the orange and cinnamon product over them. Bellatrix covered it from knee to ankle and began rubbing, feeling her muscles and searching for any knots. Hermione’s quick intake of breath made her pause and the younger woman could feel the fingers barely hovering on her skin. 

“You ok?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

“Ok, let me know if you feel pain. That way I can work with it. Sports massage can be rough but it’s like exercise; the pain is worth the gain. 

Hermione chuckled and allowed her hands to relax a little at her sides. Bellatrix took this as a cue to continue and she began to rub Hermione’s calf. Hermione hissed as she dug in and found a knot. 

“There. That feels…”

“Mmm, I can feel it. That’s a good knot,” Bellatrix replied, rubbing into the knot. “I’m going to try and release it, alright?”

“Mhmm.” Hermione tensed. 

“Don’t tense; it’s better when you’re relaxed.” Bellatrix’s tone was amused and Hermione rolled her eyes and forced herself to relax. “Much better.”

Bellatrix seemed to spend a long time on her calves. Hermione enjoyed it immensely; her pain whenever Bellatrix worked somewhere sore was nothing compared to how good it felt. When Bellatrix’s thumbs had pressed into the arch of her feet, working them through, she had almost moaned, biting her lip hard to avoid the embarrassment. 

When Bellatrix stopped, Hermione had expected her to move to her shoulders but instead she felt a hand on her thigh which was still covered by the towel. 

“How’re you doing?”

“I’m good,” Hermione replied, releasing her lip from between her teeth. 

“Normally I’d work on your thighs too, but I can do shoulders if you’d be more comfortable with that?”

“Um…” Hermione didn’t know if she could cope with that. She already knew that she was reacting to Bellatrix’s touch way too much. She should say yes to the shoulders. “No, that’s ok.”

“You want me to do thighs?”

No. 

“Yes.”

Traitor mouth.

“Alright, I’ll roll up the towel then. Do you want it over your shoulders? Are you warm enough?”

“I’m fine… thank you.”

Hermione felt the towel being repositioned around her ass and then Bellatrix was rubbing more orange and cinnamon into her thighs. Hermione’s shoulders tensed every time that her hands went close to her ass or high inner thigh, although she tried to relax. Bellatrix’s fingers and hands were strong and firm as they worked on her, but there was a gentleness in them too. She was quite lost in the sensation, having to focus on thinking about work, her mum; anything that would distract her from the fact that this woman was touching her and she was so gay for her. 

“You’re doing really well; a lot of people would have been screaming at the pressure I’ve been using,” Bellatrix said, using her forearms on Hermione’s thighs to get deep in the muscles. 

“Oh? It feels good to me-ohhhhhh,” Hermione clamped her mouth shut, blushing, as the sound ripped from her when Bellatrix’s forearms pressed harder down into her thighs. She heard Bellatrix chuckle softly. 

“Making noises is perfectly natural, you know? You can’t relax if you’re holding them in.” Hermione remained silent, biting down on her lip as a moan vibrated from her chest and throat. She couldn’t control it; it felt so damn good. She felt Bellatrix pressing down again and clenched her hands, trying not to groan. “Are you ok? You’ve gone really tense.”

“Yeah, I just…” Hermione gritted her teeth as Bellatrix dug into a pressure point with her elbow. “Fuck.”

“Good fuck, or bad fuck?” Bellatrix’s voice was rougher, she was sure, but she was too focused on not whimpering to think about why. 

“Um, I don’t - well it’s - ohhhhh.” Hermione’s toes curled and she heard Bellatrix quietly clear her throat above her. 

“You have a lot of tightness in your thighs from all that working out; you need to stretch more beforehand. A proper warm up can really prevent this.” Oh, Bellatrix’s voice was definitely huskier. Hermione could feel too much; the shorts were giving her friction every time she moved in response to Bellatrix’s touch, Bellatrix’s fingers, hands, arms and elbows were stretching out her muscles in the most delicious way and she could feel herself barely holding back moans that were almost exactly like the sounds she made in the bedroom. It was intense. She could barely concentrate on what the other woman was saying. “-regular thing, if you want. Think of it as maintenance.”

“Like a car,” she managed to quip as Bellatrix’s touch left her momentarily. 

“Exactly; now you’re getting it.” She could hear the smirk and imagined it on Bellatrix’s face. “You have great muscle tone here though, just so you know.”

“Thanks,” Hermione squeaked as Bellatrix’s hand massaged up her inner thigh. She thought she heard the other woman hum, or moan, she wasn’t sure which; it could have been a massage induced fantasy for all Hermione knew. She barely kept it together as the massage was repeated on the other thigh.

“Alright, that’s your thighs done,” Bellatrix announced, her touch leaving Hermione, who relaxed slightly. “For your shoulders, I’m going to get you to turn over; it’s a better angle and doesn’t put as much strain on your neck. 

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed, trying to calm down. She was pretty sure she was bright red and now she was going to have to cope with all of this and Bellatrix being able to see her and her reactions now? FUCK. 

“Um, ok.”

Bellatrix lifted the towel from her and waited while she turned over before placing it over her to keep her warm. She smiled and winked at Hermione, who found that it was a good idea she was laying down or else she might have fallen over, or fainted. Bellatrix had her lift her head and slid a small pillow under it. 

“Hey, it’s good to see that face again,” Bellatrix teased. “Even if you do look like I’m torturing you or something. What’s up; not enjoying it?”

Hermione flushed and shook her head. 

“No, it’s great, really. Sorry I just…”

“... still not one hundred percent comfortable? It’s ok; it’s not like we’ve known each other for that long and you did say you had a thing about strangers-”

“-No, no that’s not it, honestly, you’re great,” Hermione rushed to say, blushing. “It’s just I… I’m just embarrassed about the noises.”

That was true at least. She didn’t say it was because she’d fantasised about the woman getting those same noises from her in an entirely different way. 

“Hey, I get it. I mean, noises of pleasure sound pretty much the same, no matter what the source, right?” Bellatrix winked down at her from her position at Hermione’s waist. Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath in through her nose. Really, she was a grown woman; she didn’t think she’d ever blushed this much in her life and she was determined to get a handle on herself. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied, shifting herself as much as she could while laying down and pulling herself together. “But it’s ok, I’ll get over it. You’re really good at this.”

“I’ve always been good with my hands,” Bellatrix grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. 

“You’re so cocky; has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix smirked. “Why, not a fan?”

“Oh, I’m a fan,” Hermione replied and then bit her lip when she realised it had been out loud. Bellatrix’s smirk grew. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She turned and took some more of the mixture she was using out of a pot and rubbed it between her fingers to warm it as she walked round until she was standing above Hermione’s head. 

She slid her hands under Hermione’s shoulders and began to massage up into her neck. Hermione kept her eyes down; she didn’t know where to look. A few times she glanced up and Bellatrix smiled at her. Eventually, Hermione just closed her eyes. She wanted to be relaxed. She did. She could relax. It was fine to make noises. 

Bellatrix’s thumb pressed deliciously into her and a moan erupted from her lips. The touch faltered on her and she opened her eyes. Bellatrix blinked down at her, a tinge of pink across her cheeks and then recovered, smirking. Her thumb dug in again and Hermione let out a half moan, half gasp. Bellatrix’s eyes darkened. Now, Hermione couldn’t look away from her and the heat of their mutual stare seemed to burn her very insides. Another moan slipped past her lips and she knew now that they were filled with desire too. Bellatrix’s lips parted and she sucked in a breath, breaking the gaze and moving her hands over Hermione’s shoulders instead. She moved down Hermione’s arms, leaning forward slightly and Hermione held her breath as her breasts hovered over her face. 

Shit. 

She shut her eyes and bit her lip so hard that she thought she might draw blood. Bellatrix’s hands returned to her neck and the way it stretched felt so good that Hermione had to release her lip, though she kept her eyes tight shut. Her muscles popped and she groaned with delight. 

“Fuck.” The word, almost moaned, came from Bellatrix. Hermione’s eyes snapped open. Bellatrix’s hands paused and she looked down at Hermione, her eyes dark and wanting. “I take it back; you’ve got to stop making those noises.”

Hermione blushed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I just can’t… I don’t think you understand the effect that you’re having on me. It’s so beyond unprofessional of me.” Bellatrix rang her hands and moved away, going down the table until she was at Hermione’s waist again, so the woman on the table didn’t have to crane to see her. “You should know that; it’s not fair for me to keep it from you.”

Hermione sat up, holding the towel over herself and looking at the other woman. 

“What’s unprofessional?” She knew, of course, but she wanted to hear her say it. 

God, please say it. 

Bellatrix’s eyes burned into her. 

  
“You’ve got to have noticed… I’m not being discreet.”

“Please…” Hermione practically whispered, throwing her legs over the side and shuffling closer, so she was sitting almost directly in front of Bellatrix. She left the towel to the side. “Tell me.”

Bellatrix searched her face and must have recognised the want there; it was mirrored in her own face. She stepped closer and Hermione’s legs parted slightly, making space for her. She took that as an invite and closed the gap. Hermione couldn’t help but tighten her thighs slightly around her hips. 

Bellatrix’s hands came up and cupped Hermione’s face and she leaned in, their lips almost brushing. Hermione’s core burned. 

“I want you,” Bellatrix husked, allowing their lips to brush gently, pulling a slight gasp from Hermione. “I’ve wanted you since that first night we met. Do you want me, Hermione?”

“Yes… god, yes,” Hermione whimpered. She was so wet, so hot; her hands fisted themselves in the fabric of Bellatrix’s top unconsciously. “I want you.”

Bellatrix’s kiss was victorious, searing and a little possessive. She claimed Hermione as if she intended to devour her and Hermione had no problem with that. She pressed into her, opening her mouth to allow Bellatrix’s tongue to slip past her lips and drag a moan from her. She pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around her completely and feeling her toned stomach against her centre. 

Bellatrix’s hands moved to her hips, pressing her against her and Hermione threw her arms over her shoulders. Bellatrix’s hips ground into her and Hermione felt a moan vibrate between them. She clung on tighter still when Bellatrix gripped her and lifted her, carrying her until Hermione felt a cool wall press against her back. She arched into the kiss at the sensation and Bellatrix’s hips began to roll. Hermione’s fingers tangled into her hair and she raked her nails over her scalp, which made Bellatrix’s hips jerk into her, dragging a harsh moan from Hermione.

“Fuck,” Bellatrix groaned, her swollen lips moving from Hermione’s mouth to kiss her jawline and down her throat. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes.” Hermione started pulling at her top, trying to undress the other woman. She wanted to feel her skin against hers; it was unfair that Bellatrix was still fully dressed and she was in a sports bra and small shorts. 

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” Bellatrix growled as her t-shirt went flying off into the room. Hermione moaned again as Bellatrix’s mouth returned to her neck and then she felt teeth grazing her collarbone. She was sure she was wet enough for it to be coming through the shorts by now and the seam of them was only making matters worse now she had some real friction. 

“Fuck, Bella…” Hermione had played many roles in her few relationships, but she’d never been one to beg. Now though, she was sorely tempted to ask the woman to fuck her into oblivion. Bellatrix’s face pressed into the top of her breasts, pushed together by her sports bra and the position she was in. She felt hot, open mouthed kisses and teeth dragging over the soft skin before her head fell back and connected with the wall. She winced slightly, but the feeling of Bellatrix’s mouth on her soon washed away the thought of anything else. She looked down, just in time to see Bellatrix taking the zip of her bra between her teeth with the most devilish smirk Hermione had ever seen, and pull. 

She got it half way down before the angle made it impossible to go further. Still, it didn’t deter Bellatrix. She pressed Hermione harder into the wall and released her hips, hooking one hand under her thigh for extra support; the other pulled at the zip until it was all undone. Finding the two hook-and-eyes inside made Bellatrix huff and Hermione let out a half moan, half chuckle, which became strangled when Bellatrix unhooked them with one hand. The front of the bra fell to the side a little and Bellatrix pushed it further, so both pieces dangled at the side of Hermione’s breasts, leaving her on display and at the mercy of Bellatrix’s mouth. 

Bellatrix’s mouth circled one straining, dusky nipple, her tongue swirling around it before she sucked with her teeth. Hermione’s strangled cry was followed by her tangling her hands in Bellatrix’s hair, holding her in place as her tongue drove her wild. Bellatrix took her time, teasing her to the point where Hermione wondered if she could come from this alone. Bellatrix moved to the neglected nipple, leaving the other wet, straining and open to the cool air. The treatment was repeated and Hermione’s free leg fell, her toes skimming the floor, as she lost the ability to keep them wrapped around Bellatrix. The other woman slowly lowered her, releasing the nipple with a pop and smirking at Hermione before claiming her mouth again. 

Hermione pressed forward into Bellatrix, feeling her nipples grazing the mesh effect of Bellatrix’s sports bra. She moaned into her mouth and then took the other woman’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling as they separated. Bellatrix’s hands moved to her hips, her lips kissing along Hermione’s jaw as one hand slid around. She played with the waistband of the shorts until Hermione jerked her hips forward and she moaned, unable to speak but pressing for Bellatrix to continue.

Bellatrix’s hand slipped inside the waistband and between Hermione’s thighs, both women gasping when her hand found slickness. 

“Fuck,” Bellatrix groaned into Hermione’s neck before her lips landed on her earlobe, teasing it with her tongue. “You wore my shorts without anything underneath?”

“Yes,” Hermione pressed her hips forward, desperate for Bellatrix to do more than just cup her. 

“Naughty,” Bellatrix’s voice rasped as she took the earlobe between her teeth as her fingers grazed over Hermione’s clit. Hermione gave a strangled moan as her hips jerked and she clung tighter to Bellatrix, desperate for more. 

“Fuck, Bella…” 

The palm of Bellatrix’s hand pressed into her clit and Hermione almost lost it then and there. Bellatrix’s fingers teased her entrance and the palm of her hand ground into Hermione, making the other woman whimper. Long, lithe fingers slid into her and Hermione bit down on the shoulder in front of her, dragging a groan from Bellatrix. The older woman pumped into Hermione, making her pant as she tried to drag it out, resist, but she could feel the build up rising fast and her walls clenching already. Bellatrix’s breaths came in pants too, pressed against Hermione’s ear and she gave a delicious moan as Hermione started to shake. 

“Come for me,” she practically demanded and Hermione’s body complied; exploding. She clung to Bellatrix as an anchor as she struggled to remain standing; her legs shaking and her eyes rolling. 

“Oh my god,” she moaned as she began coming down, still half wrapped around the other woman. “Fuck.”

“You’re so sexy,” Bellatrix murmured against her neck, laying kisses over sensitive spots. Hermione chuckled into her hair and dragged in a shaky breath. Bellatrix’s fingers were lazily stroking her and she felt her hips trembling. 

“This coming from the woman that just did that to me.”

“Who could resist doing that to you?” Bellatrix’s voice was smug and she pulled away from Hermione’s neck and kissed her lips, leaving her breathless again. “I intend to do it again.”

“Bedroom,” Hermione murmured throatily, her lips brushing Bellatrix’s. “It’s my turn.”

“Oh is it?” Bellatrix smirked, stealing another kiss. “Well then…” 

She slowly removed her hand from inside the shorts, which were now thoroughly soaked and grinned at her slick fingers. Hermione groaned as Bellatrix’s tongue flicked out to wrap around her fingers, tasting her. 

“Fuck…”

“Want a taste?” Bellatrix’s smirk dropped as Hermione took her hand in hers and slowly sucked her fingers, flicking her tongue between and around them. “God… Hermione…”

Hermione smirked and pulled her by the hand towards the bedroom, determined to get her naked and underneath her. Bellatrix’s chuckle as she was pressed against her chest of drawers was replaced by a gasp as Hermione sank to her knees and grasped the waistband of her leggings. 

  
For the first time, Hermione got a proper look at the impressive stomach that Bellatrix sported. She grinned as she remembered her reaction on first seeing it and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to her skin right above her belly button before linking along the line of her abs. Bellatrix made a choking, groaning sound and her stomach rippled with her muscle contraction. Hermione enjoyed mapping the contours of her stomach with her lips and her tongue, feeling the solid muscle and the soft skin underneath her with such a keen delight that she could happily have spent hours there. Bellatrix’s fingers had entwined with her hair and she tightened her grip, pulling Hermione’s head away.

“Do you want me to beg? Because that’s really not my style,” she smirked down at the other woman, whose lips were swollen and eyes were glazed with desire. 

“Mine neither,” Hermione smirked back and started pulling at Bellatrix’s leggings. They were tight enough that they were a struggle to get off and Bellatrix had to use the chest of drawers for balance as Hermione determinately pulled at them. 

The leggings off, Hermione celebrated her victory by taking in the sight before her. Bellatrix’s legs were pale, toned and incredibly strong looking. She wore only a pair of black underwear that Hermione was tempted to rip off then and there and press her face between those thighs, but she restrained herself. She wanted to take her time. She places her hands on those strong thighs and kissed Bellatrix’s hip bone. She felt the woman’s hips move and chuckled throatily before nibbling it. Bellatrix sucked in her breath and cursed above her. 

Hermione moved over the band of her underwear, pressing kisses along the edge until she reached the other hip and repeated her attention there. Bellatrix whimpered, her fingers scratching hard against Hermione’s scalp. Hermione hooked her fingers into the band of the underwear and Bellatrix lifted her hips, ready to help remove them, but Hermione used the new angle to press a kiss to the fabric between her thighs instead, feeling the wetness that had collected on them against her lips. She heard the moan from above her and couldn’t help but press her lips against her again, this time letting her tongue flick out to taste the wet patch. She moaned her appreciation and pulled the underwear slowly down as Bellatrix’s eyes watched her from above through a haze of desire. The underwear went flying off into the room and Hermione pressed her lips to Bellatrix’s thighs, biting one of them and drawing another curse from Bellatrix’s mouth. 

“You’re a fucking tease, Granger.”

“Hush, or I’ll show you just how much of a tease I can really be.” She winked at Bellatrix who groaned, her hands gripping the chest of drawers now, desperately leaning her hips forward and closer to Hermione’s face. 

Hermione smirked as she pushed her face between the thighs and pressed a chaste kiss to Bellatrix’s clit, earning a muffled ‘mmf’. She hooked one of her legs over her shoulders, opening Bellatrix up to her and flicked her tongue over her clit before sucking it between her teeth. Bellatrix’s hips jerked into her face before slamming back into the chest of drawers. Hermione leaned forward, leaving her less room to move and began to lick and suck her clit, feeling Bellatrix’s leg wrapping around her and pulling her closer. She enjoyed the feeling of the strong muscles holding her in place as the woman above her moaned under her touch. She tasted incredible and Hermione lapped at her eagerly, gathering up the wetness and running her tongue up her entrance. She loved the feeling of her clit in her mouth and focussed on it, sucking it as she slid two of her free fingers inside Bellatrix, making the woman above her curse and buck. She pumped slowly, teasing her, while she sucked and licked at her clit with full force. She began to build up the speed of her fingers until Bellatrix was making unintelligible noises above her and she could feel her beginning to clench around her fingers. She curled them inside her and sucked particularly hard and it was all it took; Bellatrix let out a loud, growling ‘fuck!’ and came hard. Hermione lapped it up, still pumping in and out of her as the woman above her rode out the orgasm. When she had finished coming and Hermione was done cleaning her with her tongue, she sat back on her heels and smirked up at the other woman, before standing and shimmying out of the borrowed shorts. Bellatrix stared at her through lidded eyes, still panting. She released the chest of drawers and pulled at her sports bra, leaving both of them naked and glowing. 

“Lay down on the bed,” Bellatrix said, tossing the bra on to the floor. “I want to taste you properly.”

Hermione chuckled despite the way she clenched at the thought. She stepped backwards and sat on the edge of the bed, scooting into the centre of the bed. 

“Come on then,” she bit her lip and watched as Bellatrix’s smirk grew as she stalked towards the bed and crawled onto it and between Hermione’s thighs. Hermione leaned up on her elbows and kissed Bellatrix, moaning as the woman’s thigh pushed against her. She ground into it, wanting, needing and Bellatrix chuckled into her mouth. 

“Impatient?”

“Fuck,” Hermione moaned. “Yes.”

“Mmm, but I’m going to take my time now.”

Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix pulled her bottom lip with her teeth and then began to kiss down her body. She spent time teasing Hermione’s breasts, making her nipples sore and rosy between her tongue and teeth. They were buds, peaking and straining and Hermione whimpered and gasped at each touch; so sensitive now. 

When Bellatrix began to trail kisses down her stomach, Hermione realised that she had made a mistake in teasing the other woman. She seemed content to take her own time mapping Hermione’s skin, pressing kisses to soft skin, nibbling and leaving little red marks over muscle and bone. Hermione could feel that her thighs were starting to get slick and she pressed herself into Bellatrix’s thigh. The other woman chuckled and removed her thigh, leaving Hermione whimpering and pressing her legs together as Bellatrix straddled her and continued to slowly kiss, lick and suck down her body. Her hair, completely messed and falling out of the ponytail it had been in, trailed over Hermione’s skin and she found herself closing her eyes at the sensation, delighting in it. 

“Bella…” she moaned at one particularly delightful bite to her hip. 

“Yes?” The woman’s lips whispered against her skin, never moving from her task. 

“Please…”

The chuckle that erupted from her made Hermione clench. 

“Oh, so you do beg.”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Hermione trembled. She was so desperate to come that she didn’t care if she whined a little. “Please, fuck me.”

Bellatrix sucked in a breath and looked up at Hermione from her hips, eyes dark and filled with lust. 

“Open your legs,” Bellatrix said after a moment and shifted so that Hermione could open her legs as wide as she could, inviting Bellatrix thoroughly into her. The older woman lay between her thighs and pressed kisses to each side, biting too, just as Hermione had, before her tongue slid up Hermione’s entrance and her lips closed around her clit. Hermione’s hips jerked up and Bellatrix immediately pinned them down with her strong arms, leaving Hermione desperate for more friction than Bellatrix would give her. She was teased, almost tortured, by the slow, delicious sucking and nibbling of her clit. When Bellatrix’s tongue pressed into her Hermione almost lost her mind, her hips desperate to grind but completely unable to. Bellatrix between her thighs was a masterclass of how to fuck a woman and Hermione was enthralled and completely lost. She had never been fucked like this; she started to wonder if she had ever been properly fucked at all before as Bellatrix’s fingers slid into her and twisted. Unable to move and completely at the other woman’s mercy, Hermione gave herself over to the panting, moaning and trembling that she no longer had any desire to hide. 

“God… yes… fuck… right there… oh yes, yes… oh FUCK.” Hermione was coming and she gripped the sheets hard in her fists, desperate for something to anchor her besides the woman holding her hips hostage and plunging into her mercilessly. She didn’t stop, only slowly as Hermione rode out the orgasm. “Bella, fuck…” Hermione whimpered, feeling her hair beginning to stick to her with sweat. Bellatrix’s attention was still on her and Hermione whimpered again. The other woman was clearly intent on making her come again. Hermione didn’t know if she could. She felt boneless, as though she were no longer a whole body; simply made of the pleasure she felt, the ragged breaths in her lungs and the trembling muscles still twitching.

Hermione released the bed spread and gripped Bellatrix’s head instead, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulling every time she moaned. She wanted more; Bellatrix was being teasingly slow again, no longer pumping her fingers in and out; she had slid them out. Hermione felt her suck her clit again and growled, needing more. She tightened her thighs around Bellatrix’s shoulders and her fingers in her hair, dragging her head up to look at her. 

“Come up here,” she demanded. Bellatrix smirked but complied, crawling up and pressing a searing kiss to Hermione, who promptly rolled them over. Bellatrix chuckled, surprised, until Hermione crawled over her and straddled her face, hovering over her. Bellatrix’s eyes darkened and she wrapped her arms around Hermione’s hips again, this time dragging her down so that she could slide her tongue inside her again. Hermione groaned, gripping the bed frame and using her new advantage to grind against Bellatrix’s face. She smirked victoriously down at the other woman who chuckled into her, sending vibrations against Hermione’s clit that made her twitch. One of Bellatrix’s arms released her and she could sense the muscles of her arm clenching against Hermione’s leg. It made her moan to think that the woman was touching herself as her mouth was on Hermione. She ground down harder, riding the woman beneath her at a fast pace, until she came all over her, screaming her name as her hands turned white on the wood of the bed. Bellatrix moaned into her, her own hips bucking out of Hermione’s sight as she came too, under the pressure of her own fingers on her clit. 

Coming down from the high, Hermione dropped her hands to the bed and panted, hunched over, looking at Bellatrix’s smug expression as she cleaned the juices from her before collapsing to the side; a sweaty mess. 

“Holy fuck.”

Bellatrix chuckled and smirked, rolling onto her side and tracing her fingers over Hermione’s stomach and hip gently, as though she were playing piano, leaving trails of her own juices over the woman’s skin. 

“My sentiments exactly.”

Hermione grinned and shifted a little closer, cupping Bellatrix’s face and kissing her; more gentle now, as they lay recovering. Bellatrix stroked stray hairs out of her face. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Hermione breathed, admiring the ‘just fucked’ look on Bellatrix. She had seen her sweaty before, but this was another level of gloriousness. Her eyes were still lidded, slightly glazed over; her lips swollen and still coated slightly in Hermione’s juices. She flicked out her tongue and licked them clean, leaving a kiss against the bottom lip. 

“Says you,” Bellatrix responded, her lips seeking more soft kisses. 

They lay entwined for a while, trading occasional kisses as they both revelled in what had just happened. When Hermione shivered, her skin finally cooling a little, Bellatrix reached down and grabbed her throw, covering Hermione. 

“I should get you some water,” she murmured, kissing Hermione’s forehead. 

“What?” Hermione chuckled. 

“You just had a sports massage and then got a thorough fucking; you need to hydrate,” Bellatrix winked. 

“Aftercare? Really,” Hermione teased.

“It’s important,” Bellatrix winked, getting up and grabbing a baggy t-shirt, slipping it over her head. It just covered her, making her semi presentable, but still looking thoroughly fucked. Hermione watched her go, trailing her eyes over her legs with a smirk. 

When Bellatrix returned, Hermione sat up against the headboard, gratefully reaching out for the glass of water. Bellatrix took a sip before passing it over. 

“Couldn’t get two glasses hmm?” Hermione teased. “Too eager to get back to me?”

“Baby, we shared body fluids; sharing water isn’t going to do any damage.” Bellatrix smirked, kissing Hermione’s neck as she gulped the water. She passed it back to Bellatrix who finished it and put it on her bedside table. “But yes… I was eager.”

Hermione bit her lip and dragged the other woman in for a kiss. 

“Me too,” she grinned as they parted, her lips still against Bellatrix’s and their noses brushing. 

“So, I feel like I’m doing this a bit backwards but… I want to take you on a date. If you want.”

Hermione grinned and pressed another kiss to her. 

“I would love that.”

“Good. Because I have no intention of this being a one time thing, do you?”

“Not at all,” Hermione grinned, dragging the other woman to her. “In fact, I’m about to make it a two time thing right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knows CesarioWriter knows why this had to be included. Food, Andy, smut, Eurovision, more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter for our benevolent overlord's birthday month. I have left it a little open in case I decide to continue with it at a later point but I haven't decided yet so let me know if you want that.

Hermione was just putting the finishing touches to her look when the buzzer for her apartment went off. She dabbed at her lips, blotting the red lipstick and headed over to the door, her heels clicking against the wood floor. Pressing the button she checked that it was Bellatrix; safety first. 

“Hello?”

“Hello gorgeous,” Bellatrix’s voice was seductive even over the speaker and Hermione’s lips slipped into a smirk. “Coming down, or letting me up?”

“If I let you up, I doubt we’ll make the reservation,” Hermione quipped before grabbing her jacket. She heard Bellatrix chuckling through the speaker. “I’m on my way down.”

“Lucky me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to keep the grin from her face as she slipped on the jacket and grabbed her keys, stuffing them in her clutch before leaving her apartment. She took the lift since she was in heels and intending to make it through the night in them. When the lift doors opened she stepped out and spotted Bellatrix immediately through the glass doors of the front of her building. She stopped dead, almost getting caught by the closing doors. 

Bellatrix’s hair was down; the first time that Hermione had seen it that way. It was pushed mainly over to her right side and the chaotic curls bounced around her as she spotted Hermione and grinned. Her legs were covered in tight, black skinny jeans and black biker boots and a black leather jacket covered her arms and torso. 

Hermione shivered in delight and crossed the floor as Bellatrix’s eyes raked down up body, taking in the strappy, black stilettos, her bare legs, the mid-thigh ending black dress that clung to her in all the right places and gave her cleavage a nice lift. She could see, as she got closer, Bellatrix’s eyes darken. Hermione pushed the door open and Bellatrix immediately reached for her, pulling her into a kiss that lit a fire in Hermione. She tangled her fingers in Bellatrix’s hair and moaned into the kiss, not caring if anyone saw or heard them.

“You were right,” Bellatrix murmured against her lips, grinning. “We wouldn’t have made our reservation. You look so fucking hot.”

Hermione blushed and kissed her again, hard, backing her up against the wall until they heard the buzzers on the panel start to go off behind Bellatrix. They both pushed away from the wall laughing as people started asking who was there. 

“Come on, we’d better go,” Hermione grinned. Bellatrix took her hand and laced their fingers together, smirking as she walked alongside Hermione. “What are you smirking at?”

“I love that lipstick but I’m afraid I may have messed it up a little,” she chuckled, although she did look a little apologetic. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked in a window they were passing. Her lipstick was smeared and, chuckling, she paused, fixing it with her finger while still keeping her other hand intertwined with Bellatrix’s. She turned and raised an eyebrow. “Much better. You’d hardly know you’d just been kissed.”

“Well I suppose you’ll have to kiss me again later then,” Hermione grinned, winking. 

“As if I could resist.”

They made it to the bar, slipping inside and Bellatrix caught the attention of the greeter. 

“Reservation for Black?”

“Right this way.” The man led them through the bar to the dining area. The place was nice; real wood furniture and bare brick walls with plants growing everywhere including a living wall, which Hermione admired as they were seated near it. 

“I like this place.”

“Yeah? Me too. Although I am a little biased.”  
“Biased?”

“My sister owns it,” Bellatrix smiled, passing Hermione a menu. 

  
“Narcissa?” Hermione’s eyes furrowed. Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. 

“Andy. Andromeda,” she explained and Hermione remembered the picture that had been in Bellatrix’s bedroom, where she had been with Narcissa and another woman who had looked more like Bellatrix. “Although Narcissa works here too. She’s the brains really, for both of us; does the books and helps with the business side of things. She’s always been very good at that kind of thing.”

“So, she’s not really the receptionist then,” Hermione said, her eyebrow raised. This was an impressive family. 

“Well she helps out where she can but no. My receptionist is on holiday.”

“Well, you learn something new every day,” Hermione said, her lips twitching as she teased the other woman. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and her leg brushed against Hermione’s, who bit her lip. 

“You’re very distracting,” Bellatrix murmured, her voice lower. “Just so you know.”

“Am I?” Hermione played innocent. “How so?”

Bellatrix chuckled and her leg brushed against Hermione’s again, the denim slightly rough against her bare skin, making her shiver slightly. 

“You know exactly how.” 

Hermione smirked and raised her eyebrow before looking down at the menu and pretending that she wasn’t affected. 

“So, what’s good to eat here?”

“Aside from you?” Bellatrix winked and Hermione blushed a little, nudging Bellatrix with her foot and biting her lip again as her stomach muscles clenched. “I’m afraid I’m a creature of habit. I have one or two favourites, depending on my mood.”

“What are they?”

“This burger,” Bellatrix leaned over and placed her finger on the menu, “is delicious. And the fries here are to die for. But also the salmon is amazing and the pasta, here.” 

She finished pointing them out and sat back, shrugging off her leather jacket. Hermione’s eyes tracked immediately to her arms which were bare in the sleeveless black top and she promptly lost focus on food. Bellatrix smirked at her and flexed slightly. 

“You know, I think I made a mistake not letting you up earlier, even if the fries are that good.”

“Oh really?” Bellatrix’s smirk was intoxicating and they both leaned in a little closer over the table. “What do you think we’d have gotten up to?”

“I think I’d like to have you fu-”

“-Hi, can I take your order?” 

Both women jumped as a particularly perky blonde appeared at their table, notepad in hand and pen at the ready. She looked at Bellatrix and her eyes widened in recognition. 

“Hey Luna.”

“Bella… hey. Does Andy know you’re here?”

“She does,” Bellatrix said, glancing over at Hermione. “She promised not to interfere.”

“Oh. OH,” Luna said, looking at Hermione and then her face morphed into a dreamy expression. “You’re on a date. How delightful.”

Hermione looked at Bellatrix who was trying to hide a blush and looked down at the menu to hide her smile at the other woman’s almost adorable behaviour. She scanned it and decided that the burger that Bellatrix had recommended sounded heavenly. 

“Yeah,” Bellatrix was replying to Luna. “How are you doing, anyway?”

“I’m good, thank you. I’ve been looking after the plants, they look wonderful, don’t they?”

“Yes, they look great,” Bellatrix smiled before glancing back at Hermione. “So I think we’re ready to order, right?”

“Absolutely. I’m starving,” Hermione said, flicking her eyes over Bellatrix’s body and giving her a discreet wink. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow although her blush was warming up. 

“I’ll have my favourite burger please, Luna,” Bellatrix said, clearing her throat but keeping her eyes on Hermione. Luna wrote it down and turned to Hermione. 

“I’ll have the same please.”  
“Alright, how about drinks?”

Hermione ordered wine and Bellatrix ordered a beer and when Luna left, Hermione smirked at the other woman. 

“You are a terrible influence.”

“Oh, am I?” Bellatrix grinned. Hermione nodded and slowly lifted her leg, rubbing her foot against Bellatrix’s leg. The other woman chuckled. “I think this has more of an effect on you than it does on me. Remember, you’re the one with bare legs.”

Hermione jumped slightly as cool fingers grasped her ankle gently, lifting her leg so that the heel was balanced on Bellatrix’s chair. Her fingers trailed up her leg slightly and she bit her lip as fingernails trailed back down. Bellatrix’s eyes were focussed on her the entire time and Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. 

“And yet you’re not sure why you might be a terrible influence?”

Bellatrix’s chuckle was low and stirred something in Hermione. The older woman released her ankle and Hermione hesitated before lowering her leg. 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll be a perfect date for the rest of our time here, but once we get back to your place, all bets are off. Sound like a fair deal?”

“I suppose,” Hermione pretended to be thinking and then smirked again. “But where did you hear me saying I wanted you to be good?”

Bellatrix looked as though she wanted to pull Hermione from her seat, take her to the nearest place that had even a modicum of privacy and fuck her against a wall and Hermione felt that look in every single part of her body. She licked her lips and Bellatrix’s eyes followed the movement. Just as Bellatrix had begun standing up, Luna appeared with the drinks, placing them down in the middle of the table and smiling wistfully at them. 

“Enjoy ladies,” she called as she floated off to another table. 

Hermione looked across at Bellatrix, who lowered herself back into her seat. 

“Later,” she said and Hermione knew that it was a promise. 

When the food arrived, they both dug in heartily. Hermione moaned when she bit into the burger; it really was delicious. 

“This is incredible,” Hermione said once she’d swallowed the bite. “You were so right.”  
“My sister; she always could cook up a good meal.”

They talked as they ate; about jobs and family, old relationships and what they wanted the most in life. Hermione couldn’t remember when she had laughed so much and Bellatrix’s satisfied smirk every time she did made her bite her lip. The woman in front of her was clever, funny, dedicated to her job and her family and entirely too sexy for her own good. She was quite smitten. 

“Do you want dessert?” Bellatrix asked during a pause in conversation as they both finished their second round of drinks. “Or do you want to head home?”

Hermione bit her lip.

“Home, I think.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

They both went to stand when the woman that Hermione recognised from the photo, Andy, appeared. 

“Leaving without saying hello, Bella?”

“Andy,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes and gave her a hug. “I would never.”

She glanced at Hermione and Andy’s eyes followed her. 

“You must be Hermione,” she said and extended her hand. Hermione took it. 

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you. The food was delicious and I love your business.”

“Thank you,” Andy replied, her eyes trailing over Hermione. “Well, Bella, you weren’t exaggerating.”

Bellatrix blushed a little and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her before looking quizzically at Andy. Bellatrix’s sister was the same height as her and they looked fairly similar, although there were some key differences. While Bellatrix was strong and had a more rugged look about her, most likely from years of boxing and her general demeanour, Andy was more relaxed, smiling without reserve as she teased her sister. She was wearing a chef’s jacket and her hair was pulled back into a bun that did not hide the natural waves of her hair. Hermione liked her immediately. 

“About what?” Hermione teased, grinning. 

“Well, you’re stunning. I shall have to see if everything else she’s told me is true.”

Hermione looked at Bellatrix and her eyebrow raised higher. 

“And what else has she been telling you?”

Bellatrix’s blush got darker and Hermione momentarily wondered what she could possibly have said. Surely nothing about their night together, days ago. She couldn’t imagine that was what Andy meant when she said that she wanted to find out if it was true. The idea made her blush slightly. 

“Oh look, now I’ve embarrassed you both. Excellent.” Andy’s eyes were mischievous and she pressed a kiss to Bellatrix’s warm cheek. “I’m having a barbecue at my house tomorrow evening. You’re welcome to come, Hermione. It’s about time Bella brought a date. There’s a pool, so bring a costume.”

“Andy…” Bellatrix warned. 

“I’d love to, if Bellatrix wants me to,” Hermione interrupted. “But only if she feels comfortable.”

Bellatrix grinned and nodded. 

“Well that’s settled then,” Andy grinned. “I’ll let you two go and do whatever it was that you were planning.” She winked and turned to go, waving over her shoulder as she did. 

“I am so sorry,” Bellatrix said although she looked slightly amused. “She does this; she’s got no self control.”

“I was quite charmed,” Hermione winked. “And I’d happily see you in a swimming costume.”

“Oh, really?” Bellatrix grinned, slipping her hands onto Hermione’s waist and pulling her close. “Well then I suppose I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow.”

“Only if you’re planning on going home,” Hermione murmured, slipping her hands over Bellatrix’s shoulders and pressing her lips to the other woman’s in a long, lingering kiss. “Which, you don’t have to.”

Bellatrix smirked at her and took her hand, steering her towards the front of the restaurant. They paid quickly and Bellatrix led Hermione out of the building. 

“So, is that a yes? To staying the night?” Hermione asked as they walked, hand in hand, back towards her apartment. Bellatrix squeezed her hand and pulled her to a stop, facing her. 

“Did my kiss not answer that?”

“No,” Hermione murmured, her lips twitching in amusement.

“I’d have to drop in at the gym tomorrow, grab things to wear and check the business,” Bellatrix said, kissing along Hermione’s jaw and making her eyes flutter closed. “But other than that, I’m yours for the rest of the weekend, if you want me.”

Hermione’s soft little moan as Bellatrix found a particularly sensitive spot underneath her ear made Bellatrix’s hand tighten reflexively in hers. She pulled back, eyes dark and Hermione couldn’t help but look a little disappointed. 

“You stopped.”

“Unless you want me to pull you into this alley and take you there,” Bellatrix gestured behind her at the thin alley that didn’t look particularly appetising, “we’re going to have to make it back to your place and that means I have to stop.”

“Well I suppose, when you put it like that,” Hermione grinned and then began dragging Bellatrix with her. “Let’s go.”

Bellatrix chuckled and it didn’t take long until they were back at Hermione’s apartment. She let them in and they waited for the lift with tension building. Bellatrix’s arm was hooked around Hermione’s waist and the thumb she was rubbing against Hermione’s dress seemed to scorch straight through the fabric to Hermione’s skin. Bellatrix turned her head and pressed her lips to Hermione’s bare shoulder and the feeling of her teeth grazing slightly made Hermione shudder. When the lift finally arrived they stepped into it and pressed the button quickly; the doors shut a few moments later. 

The tension seemed to double and the air crackled between them. Bellatrix’s thumb still rubbed against her, pressing lightly and Hermione felt her throat drying. She cleared it, checking the changing floor numbers and heard Bellatrix chuckled gently.

“Before we get up there and I forget to tell you, I loved tonight,” the older woman murmured. 

“Me too,” Hermione replied in the same hushed tone. “I’d like to do it again. I’d like to see you again. A lot.”

Bellatrix’s arm slid back to her side, leaving Hermione bereft with the lack of contact for a split second before she felt Bellatrix take her hand and pull her towards her. 

Bellatrix’s lips were soft but insistent and Hermione melted into the kiss immediately, feeling every nerve tingle as she was backed against the lift wall. Bellatrix groaned into the kiss as she made it more passionate, as her tongue tasted Hermione’s lips and Hermione let her in. She tucked her hands over Hermione’s raised hips and down, squeezing her ass as she pulled her hips closer. Hermione moaned and tangled her hands in Bellatrix’s hair, loving the feeling of it now that it was down, pulling it and the other woman into a more heated kiss. They barely heard the lift doors ping open but Bellatrix managed to stop them from closing as she pulled Hermione into the corridor, their lips never separating. At Hermione’s door, she released her with a smile and Hermione turned to use her key. Bellatrix’s hands held possessively to her hips and she could feel the woman pressed into her. Bellatrix’s breath tickled her ear and hot kisses were pressed against her neck. She arched into her, barely concentrating and missing the keyhole several times. 

“Fuck, Bella, just… give me a second. I can’t concentrate.”

Bellatrix’s chuckle against her made her shiver but the woman resisted kissing her anymore, although her hands remained on her hips. Hermione finally managed to get the key in the lock and she turned it, letting them into her apartment. Bellatrix followed her closely, looking around as they walked in. 

  
This is nice mmmf-” Hermione pushed her against the door to shut it and plastered them together, claiming Bellatrix’s lips in a hot searing kiss. Bellatrix took a moment to recover but then she dug her fingers into Hermione’s hips and kissed her back, groaning. Hermione’s fingers reached for the button of Bellatrix’s jeans and she managed to get it undone, pulling at the fabric to give her access. She slid her hand inside and pressed against Bella from over her underwear, making the other woman moan hard, her hips pressing into the hand. Hermione’s lips found Bellatrix’s neck and plundered it with hot kisses, nibbling and sucking until Bellatrix’s hips were rhythmically grinding against her hand, trying desperately to gain the friction that she needed. 

“Fuck, Hermione....”

She was breathing heavily through the waves of desire and her eyes were hooded. Hermione loved that look on her and it just made her want to drag it out even more. She pressed her finger persistently into the gathering wet patch that she could feel against it and began to rub; her mouth still on Bellatrix’s neck, unable to get lower because of the leather jacket. Bellatrix seemed to have worked that out because a moment later she was desperately trying to undo the zip on the jacket. Hermione stopped devouring her neck to give her a little more room and she managed it only for Hermione to remove her hands from her trousers and help pull the jacket off. It fell to the floor where Hermione had abandoned her own coat that she’d carried home and they almost slipped on it as they moved down the hall, kissing as though oxygen was a secondary need. 

Bellatrix pressed her against a wall and Hermione, remembering the position from last time, moaned into her mouth. Another wave of desire shot through her and she arched her hips into Bellatrix, whose hands moved up her back and found the zip to her dress. She started undoing it, her lips following the path of Hermione’s neck down to her chest as the zip fell lower and lower. Slowly, Bellatrix peeled the dress from Hermione, kissing her skin as it appeared. Hermione gasped a little as the cool air hit her nipples through lace and Bellatrix groaned as she discovered them. Her mouth was around one instantly as the dress caught on Hermione’s hips before Bellatrix pushed it down and off. 

Hermione was lost to the sensation of Bellatrix’s teeth around her nipple, the tongue swirling around it and pressing the lace onto it. It made her shiver and she tangled her fingers in Bellatrix’s hair again, holding her there, silently pleading for more. Bellatrix complied, her fingers squeezing the other nipple between them and rolling it. 

“Oh, fuck… Bella,” Hermione moaned as Bellatrix transferred to the other nipple, leaving the other one wet and straining against the lace. Bellatrix chuckled and pulled the nipple between her teeth making Hermione gasp and her hips buck automatically into Bellatrix. 

“Do you understand how fucking sexy you sound?” Bellatrix rasped as she pressed her thigh between Hermione’s legs and returned her mouth to Hermione’s lips. “You turn me on, just with a moan.”

“I guess I’ll never get through a full massage then,” Hermione quipped. Bellatrix chuckled, kissed her smartly and then hooked her hands under Hermione’s ass and lifted her up. Hermione yelped and wrapped her legs around Bellatrix, feeling her core connecting with denim. 

“You want me to stop and give you a massage right now?” Bellatrix asked, nipping at the soft skin under Hermione’s bra, using the new position to her advantage. 

“No, god, please no,” Hermione moaned, her hips grinding into Bellatrix as much as possible. 

“For someone who doesn’t beg…” Bellatrix smirked, trailing off because there was no point in finishing the sentence. Hermione remembered. She grumbled but reached down and pulled Bellatrix into a firm kiss. “Where’s the bedroom?”

Hermione gestured towards the door that led to her bedroom and Bellatrix lifted her away from the wall and began carrying her. 

“Bella!” Hermione laughed. “I could walk, you know?”

“But then I’d be deprived of feeling you grinding into me quite so wantonly,” Bellatrix’s voice was a little gruff and it made Hermione grind her hips harder, spurring a chuckle from the woman carrying her. “See?”

Hermione swatted her as they walked through the door only to be deposited on the bed quickly, which made her gasp, but not as much as when Bellatrix surveyed her with so much desire that Hermione felt that she might catch fire. She imagined that she was so hot that Hell would feel like a mild summer day in comparison. 

“Have I told you,” Bellatrix said, pulling her t-shirt over her head and depositing it on the floor, “that you are beautiful?”

Hermione bit her lip, leaning up on her elbows. She’d picked black lace underwear and she watched as Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over it, licking her own lips as she started pulling at her jeans. 

“Maybe. Have I told you that you are as well?” Hermione watched Bellatrix’s stomach muscles move as she pulled the boots and then jeans off, straightened and dumped them with the t-shirt. Bellatrix smirked and then stood between Hermione’s feet, trailing her fingers over the straps of the heels. She knelt down and Hermione’s stomach contracted as she watched the woman lower her lips to kiss her ankle, unbuckling the straps with her fingers and sliding the shoe off. Hermione wriggled her toes a little and Bellatrix smiled as she turned to the other foot, repeating the process. This time her lips lingered at Hermione’s ankle and she nipped at it as she removed her shoe. Hermione breathed in sharply as Bellatrix’s lips continued up her legs a little way, nibbling and kissing her skin reverently. 

“Bella…” Hermione moaned the name in a whisper as Bellatrix reached her knee. 

“Yes, baby?”

“I want you.” 

Bellatrix chuckled against her inner thigh and pressed a kiss there before biting it a little harder than the other times. Hermione felt the jolt in her very core and she hissed. Bellatrix gripped under her knees and pulled her towards the edge of the bed so that her hips were on the very edge. She let out a strangled noise of protest until Bellatrix hooked her fingers in her lace underwear and began pulling it down. Hermione’s hips lifted automatically and Bellatrix successfully took off the underwear before laying her arm across Hermione’s hips like she had when she’d stopped Hermione’s hips bucking. Hermione clenched in anticipation, knowing what was coming. 

Bellatrix’s head lowered between her legs and she enveloped Hermione’s clit, sucking it and making Hermione’s hips buck again, only to be held still by Bellatrix’s strong arm. Bellatrix’s tongue traced slow, lazily circles around Hermione’s clit, occasionally giving her the pressure she was craving. Her moans filled the air and she tried to gain more friction, pushing against Bellatrix’s arm. She felt the other woman chuckle between her legs and then the older woman’s free arm lifted Hermione’s leg over her shoulder and trapped it there, pinning her twice as much and making it impossible for her to get any friction that Bellatrix didn’t provide. Whimpering, Hermione endured being teased for what felt like a long time before she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Bella, please, I need…” Bellatrix sucked her clit hard, cutting off Hermione as she moaned hard. “Fuck!”

Bellatrix sucked harder and Hermione was lost, her eyes rolling back in her head as her back arched into the sensation. She gripped the bedding, pulling at it and swearing as Bellatrix released the leg she had hooked over her shoulder and Hermione’s hips. She immediately took advantage, grinding into Bellatrix’s mouth. Bellatrix hooked her other leg over her shoulders and it raised Hermione’s hips slightly; she ground up into the sensation until Bellatrix’s tongue moved lower. Her arm hooked around Hermione’s thigh again but this time, her thumb pressed into Hermione’s clit, rubbing it as Bellatrix’s tongue entered her. 

“Fuck, oh fuck!” Hermione cried as Bellatrix lapped her juices; her tongue strong and insistent. Her hips couldn’t move anymore; she ground as much as possible but she was losing control, lost in the sensation of Bellatrix’s mouth on her. “Holy fuck, Bella, I’m going to-”

The rest of the sentence was lost in a garbled scream as Hermione’s back arched, pushing her hips into Bellatrix’s face and she came hard. Bellatrix lapped her up, moaning into her with delight. When Hermione’s hips finally lowered back onto the bed, Bellatrix released her legs and crawled up to hover over her, pressing a kiss that tasted of her juices to her lips. 

“Exquisite.” Hermione whimpered and kissed her again, pulling her down to lay on her body and anchor her while she still felt like her body was in orbit. “I want to have you in every conceivable way; I don’t know that I’ll ever tire of hearing you come.”

Hermione gave a groaning chuckle and shook her head. 

“I think you’ll find it’s my turn.”

“Who cares about turns?” Bellatrix grinned, kissing her again. “Trust me; nothing would make me happier than to make you come again.”

Hermione clenched at the thought and then bit her lip. 

“Then fuck me.”

Bellatrix moaned and bit her lip, kissing her hard. 

“With pleasure,” she replied, moving her fingers between them and letting them rub against Hermione’s clit which was so sensitive that she immediately bucked into the touch and hissed. 

Hours later, spent, sweaty and clinging to each other happily, Hermione chuckled when she heard Bellatrix’s stomach rumble. 

“Hungry?”

“Shush,” Bellatrix laughed, burying her face into Hermione’s neck. “Maybe a little. We must have burned off dinner.”

“Just a little,” Hermione chuckled and then kissed her head. “I have some ice cream in the freezer if you want it? We never had dessert.”

“Funny,” Bellatrix replied dryly. “I thought you were dessert.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and poked her as she laughed. 

“You’re terrible. Come on. Let’s get some ice cream. We can sit on the sofa and watch tv or something.”

“You want to leave the bed?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrow, looking shocked by the idea. 

“For ice cream, yes. There is very little that can stand between me and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes as Hermione pulled away, slipping off the bed and looking behind her, expectantly. Groaning, Bellatrix pulled herself from the bed and went to grab her t-shirt. “Leave it,” 

Hermione’s voice was hoarse but she smirked as Bellatrix left the shirt and both of them padded out into the living room and kitchen area completely naked. Bellatrix watched, leaning on the counter as Hermione opened her freezer, shivering a little as the cool air hit her skin. She fished out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s triumphantly and turned to face Bellatrix who chuckled. Grabbing two spoons, she led Bellatrix over to her sofa and they sat down. Hermione passed Bellatrix the tub and grabbed the remote, switching on.

Music blared and Hermione quickly turned it down, embarrassed. She’d been dancing around while she hoovered earlier. She quickly switched to the channel directory and perked up. 

“Oh that’s right. It’s Eurovision.” She looked at Bellatrix eagerly. “Want to watch?”

Bellatrix looked at her, amused, before nodding. Hermione switched it on and Graham Norton’s voice drifted out to them as he described the next musical act. Hermione looked over at Bellatrix who took the lid off of the ice cream and put it on the table before offering it to Hermione, who dug her spoon in and put it into her mouth, closing her eyes and humming with satisfaction. 

“You are cute,” Bellatrix chuckled before digging her own spoon in and trying it. She smiled and nodded. “It’s good.”

“Right?” Hermione said happily and then spotted Bellatrix shivering slightly. She grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and slipped closer to the other woman, putting it around their legs and up to their stomachs. Bellatrix smiled and passed her the ice cream before throwing her arm over the back of the sofa to allow Hermione to snuggle into her. They shared the ice cream as they watched and Hermione complained about the political nature of the voting system to Bellatrix who merely chuckled and let her. “Not really a Eurovision fan?”

“I confess to never having watched it before,” Bellatrix murmured, her lips cold against Hermione’s temple. “Not like this anyway. Eurovision parties that Narcissa dragged me to in hopes that I’d find someone, sure.”

“Well, everyone should. It’s brilliant.”

Bellatrix chuckled again and kissed Hermione’s temple before snagging more ice cream. It was half empty already. They watched for a little longer before Bellatrix’s fingers started stroking Hermione’s shoulder unconsciously and Hermione shifted a little closer, putting the icecream down on the table. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Bellatrix’s neck, which made the older woman shudder. She lowered her head and captured Hermione’s lips and they kissed; slowly and gently to begin with and then building. 

“You taste like ice cream,” Bellatrix chuckled as they broke apart before stealing another chaste kiss. “Just when I thought you couldn’t taste sweeter.”

Hermione grinned before pushing Bellatrix back a little, making her lean against the arm of the sofa. Bellatrix, shifted her legs, letting Hermione slide between them. Hermione’s lips closed around Bellatrix’s nipple and she moaned as Hermione’s cold tongue swirled around it. 

“Fuck, Hermione, that’s cold.”

“But good?” Hermione arched her eyebrow. 

“God yes.”

Hermione’s eyes twinkled mischievously and she grabbed the ice cream again. Bellatrix thought she was going to take another bite to keep her mouth cold, but then Hermione took a spoonful out and slowly hovered it over Bellatrix’s breast, looking at her as though for permission. Bellatrix inclined her head, though she couldn’t think straight enough to really know what she was agreeing to. Hermione spread the soft ice cream over Bellatrix’s nipple with the spoon, earning a harsh gasp from the woman underneath her before she leaned forward and lapped it up with her tongue, sucking Bellatrix’s nipple clean.   
“Holy fuck.”

Hermione chuckled and leaned up to kiss Bellatrix before depositing some more ice cream on her other nipple. This time she took her time, putting the tub down on the table as a drop of the ice cream began a path down Bellatrix’s torso. Hermione leaned down and let her tongue lick it up, closing her mouth around Bellatrix’s nipple when she reached it and sucking hard. Bellatrix’s back arched and she felt the wetness between her thighs as Hermione’s slid between them. She rutted against it as Hermione’s mouth returned to hers and they kissed hard. 

“I told you I liked ice cream,” Hermione murmured as they broke apart and she ground her thigh into Bellatrix who groaned. 

“Fuck…” 

Hermione slid her fingers between her thigh and Bellatrix, sliding into her with two fingers and watching as the woman underneath her arched. Hermione bit, licked and sucked at Bellatrix’s nipples as her fingers slid in and out of her, curling and twisting, bring her to the edge so quickly that Bellatrix barely had time to register it before she was practically arched over the edge of the sofa, coming all over Hermione’s fingers. Bellatrix came down from her orgasm, blinking and panting, as Hermione kissed and licked the muscles of her stomach, cleaning up areas sticky from ice cream. When Bellatrix’s hips lowered and she looked at Hermione again, the younger woman slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked them, closing her eyes. 

“Mm.”

“Jesus, fuck, Hermione,” Bellatrix moaned, watching her. 

“You know,” Hermione said, pretending to think. “I think I like the way you taste more than the ice cream.”

“Fuck…” Hermione chuckled and pressed a satisfied kiss to Bellatrix’s mouth. “You are far too pleased with yourself.”

“Maybe,” Hermione smirked. 

“Well now it’s my turn.”

“I thought you didn’t care about turns,” Hermione teased. 

“When you fuck me like that I care,” Bellatrix said, reaching for Hermione. 

“Well, in that case… I do have something… if you’re up for it?” Hermione replied, hesitantly. Bellatrix captured her hand and pulled her into a messy kiss.   
“What is it?”

Hermione bit her lip and held up her finger, asking Bellatrix to wait, before she hopped off of the sofa and headed back towards the bedroom. Bellatrix watched her go and then moved, groaning as she felt her muscles were sore. She looked down and noticed that she’d left a stain on the sofa and she grinned. Holy fuck. 

Hermione reappeared and when Bellatrix saw what she was carrying she smirked. 

“It’s not been used,” Hermione promised, looking slightly nervous as if she expected Bellatrix to deny her. “I bought it back when I… but if you don’t want to I-”

“Oh, I want to,” Bellatrix grinned, holding out her hand for it and standing. Hermione’s eyes lit up and she handed it over, watching as Bellatrix pulled it into place. “Why don’t you come here and tighten the straps?” 

Hermione gulped and knelt in front of Bellatrix, reaching around her leg and tightening the straps, trailing her fingers over them and her skin. Bellatrix watched her, feeling her insides clench at the sight. When Hermione was finished, Bellatrix helped her up and kissed her hard, pushing the strap on between her legs, but not inside her, so that she could feel it against her. Hermione gasped as the length of it rubbed against her. 

Bellatrix sat on the sofa, her legs apart and Hermione straddled her, putting her hands on the back of the sofa for support. Bellatrix kissed her. 

“Ready?” 

Hermione nodded and Bellatrix angled the strap on before Hermione lowered herself and it pushed inside her. She gasped and Bellatrix gripped her hips, guiding her down slowly, lifting her up and down a few times gently to get her used to the sensation before kissing her and pushing her hips down fully. Hermione head shot back and she moaned as Bellatrix filled her. They fell into a rhythm, Bellatrix angling up into Hermione and Hermione sliding up and down, meeting each thrust with a moan, whimper or pant. Bellatrix buried her face in Hermione’s chest, lavishing her nipples with attention and pulling them with her teeth, feeling Hermione’s hips jerk every time she did. She started pushing harder until Hermione could only cry out, held up only by Bellatrix’s hands on her as her back arched and she came loudly. 

Both women panted hard as Hermione came down from her experience and Bellatrix stole a kiss from her, feeling the huff of her breath against her lips. 

“You ok?” She asked as Hermione’s breathing remained hard. 

“Yes. Fuck, Bella, I’m so ok, you don’t even…” Hermione groaned as she moved slightly, the strap on still inside her. 

“Think you can manage again?” Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked down at Bellatrix but she nodded, biting her lip. Bellatrix guided her to climb off of her and took her by the hand. She guided her to the back of the sofa and pressed her against it for a kiss. “Bend over.”

Hermione whimpered as she turned around and bent over the sofa. Bellatrix bent over her and kissed down her spine, teasing her with the strap on as it slid against her. Hermione’s entire body felt like it was tingling. She moaned as Bellatrix pushed her legs apart further and felt a blush on her cheeks as she realised how open she was. It just turned her on more and when she felt Bellatrix thrust hard into her, her back arched and she cried out. Bellatrix steadied her, staying buried to the hilt for a moment and kissing her shoulder. Hermione adjusted and Bellatrix thrust again. She didn’t wait this time and began fucking Hermione hard. Hermione felt it sliding in and out of her, filling her, making her clench around it already. She gripped the sofa as hard as she could and delighted in the feeling of Bellatrix’s hips slamming into her. She felt Bellatrix’s hand in her hair and then her head was pulled back, arching her throat and pulling a hoarse ‘yes!’ from her. 

Bellatrix could tell Hermione was close and she pressed herself to the younger woman’s back, thrusting her hips up into her. 

“Come for me, Hermione.”

Two more thrusts and Hermione screamed Bella’s name so loudly it had probably woken the neighbours. She slowed her thrusts, allowing Hermione to come down from her orgasm without leaving her. 

“Oh my god…” Hermione moaned, sagging against the sofa. 

“You ok?” Bellatrix asked, pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder. 

“Am I.... ok? Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever felt better,” Hermione chuckled, still catching her breath. Bellatrix smiled and slowly slid out of Hermione, quickly undoing the straps and depositing the whole thing on the sofa so that she could gather Hermione in her arms; holding her up on shaky legs as much as just wanting to be close. Hermione buried her face in Bellatrix’s neck and her breath tickled the other woman. “What about you?”

“Honestly?” Bellatrix murmured. “One of the best nights of my life.”

Hermione chuckled against Bellatrix’s throat and she pressed a kiss to her. 

“Oh really?”  
“Yes. Not just because of the mind blowing sex, either.”

“Hmm,” Hermione hummed as she looked at Bellatrix, wrapping her arms around her neck. “It was pretty mind blowing, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. But now, I kind of just want to take you to bed,” Bellatrix’s lips brushed Hermione’s. “How does that sound?”

“And miss Eurovision?” Hermione said in mock surprise. 

“Yes, Hermione,” Bellatrix chuckled, kissing her. “And miss Eurovision.”

“Well, I guess I can always make you watch the rest tomorrow,” Hermione teased.

“And I’m sure we can get through it without interruption,” Bellatrix replied sarcastically before chuckling. “We did so well this time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BBQ and more of Bellatrix's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy what I've done. It's no longer our Overlord's birthday month but it is mine and I wanted to continue a little.

Hermione woke slowly, aware that she was warm and comfortable and that there seemed to be strong arms around her. She stirred, wiggling a little and felt a breathy chuckle next to her ear. 

“Good morning.”

Pressing herself back into Bellatrix, Hermione sighed contentedly. 

“Good morning.”

“You know, your bed head is spectacular.”

Hermione’s eyes widened and her hand shot up to feel her hair, almost hitting Bellatrix in the nose. She patted it, but it felt fairly tame, if a little mussed. 

“It’s fine!” Bellatrix chuckled and Hermione nudged her before rolling slightly so she could look at the woman. Bellatrix’s hair was a little mussed too, but her eyes were bright and there seemed to be a permanent grin on her face. “I don’t know who you think you are talking about bed head; have you looked in a mirror?”

“My hair is always a mess,” Bellatrix countered, slipping her arms around Hermione’s waist and pulling her close. “Especially after a night like that.”  
“Oh yeah?” Hermione bit her lip. “What does it look like after a morning like that too?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Bellatrix grinned, giving Hermione no time to answer before she pressed her lips to Hermione’s and kissed her hard. Hermione tangled her hands in Bellatrix’s hair and slung her leg over her hip, pressing into her. Feeling the woman here in the light of day, streaming through the blinds, was intoxicating. Part of her had been concerned that she would wake to find Bellatrix gone and she revelled in the fact that, not only was she here, but she didn’t seem to want to go anywhere. 

Bellatrix rolled until she was on top of Hermione, her hands moving up her body and cupping her breasts. Hermione arched into her touch, their lips separating for air just as she moaned. Bellatrix’s fingers massaged her breasts, twisting her nipples until they hardened into firm peaks. Her mouth was next, sucking on them, her tongue circling and flicking against them until Hermione’s hands were pulling her hair to the point of pain. 

“Bella… please…”

“There you go, begging again,” Bellatrix teased her even more as Hermione’s back arched and her hips moved, desperate for friction. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want… fuck… I want you to fuck me.”

“How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fu- Fingers. I want your fingers.”

Bellatrix grinned and leaned down to bite Hermione’s lip as her fingers traced down her stomach and between her legs. She hovered between her thighs, light curls brushing against her fingertips. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, fuck, please…”

Bellatrix’s fingers slid inside her before she could even finish the last word and Hermione’s back arched. Bellatrix’s fingers were strong, rough but attentive. They curled and twisted as Bellatrix felt every way that Hermione responded. Last night had been passion and pace; fast, hot fucking. This morning, with a halo of light around the dark curls of her head from the window, Bellatrix took her time. Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix’s mouth enveloped her nipple again and she felt every inch of herself react, as though she only existed where Bellatrix touched her. She arched again, unable to help herself when another finger slipped inside, stretching her, filling her. 

“Bella… fuck… Oh!” Her hips jerked as Bellatrix’s thumb brushed her clit and a jolt rushed through her. “I… fuck, I’m going to-”

The rest of the sentence came out as a garbled cry; Hermione’s back arched once more as the orgasm rushed through her and her eyes rolled back. Bellatrix’s fingers continued to stroke, lazily, letting her ride it out for as long as she needed. When Hermione collapsed onto the bed again, her limbs like jelly, Bellatrix slid out of her and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Want a taste?”

Slick fingers traced Hermione’s lips and she moaned, flicking her tongue out to gather the juices left by them. 

“I don’t think,” Hermione murmured as Bellatrix settled at her side again, looking content. “That I’ve come this much with anyone before. Not in one night and morning.”

“What a compliment,” Bellatrix teased, kissing her shoulder. “Although you did tell me that I did not have much competition as far as exes went last night.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Hermione covered her face, remembering their date conversation, before literally everything but fucking this woman had flown from her mind. “I did.”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Bellatrix smirked, pulling Hermione’s hands away from her face to press another kiss on her lips. 

“I am not cute!” Hermione huffed, pulling Bellatrix closer so that she could kiss her again. 

“Sure, babe.” 

Hermione huffed again and rolled them over so that she was straddling Bellatrix. 

“Still think I’m cute?”

“You can be cute and the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen at the same time, you know?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and traced her nails over Bellatrix’s chest and between her breasts; trailing over her stomach until Bellatrix arched and her goosebumps followed her fingers. 

“I am not cute.” Hermione’s fingers played with dark curls and she bit her lip as Bellatrix’s eyes darkened, watching her. 

“You’re beautiful. Funny. Clever. Exciting. Delicious…” Bellatrix whispered the last word as Hermione’s fingers ghosted over her clit as they slipped to her entrance. “But also cute.”  
“Fuck. You.” Hermione grinned, continuing to tease her entrance, lowering herself onto Bellatrix’s thigh and feeling it against her core. Bellatrix’s muscle flexed involuntarily and Hermione ground into it, leaving a wet trail. Bellatrix moaned. 

“Yes. Fuck me, why don’t you?”

Bellatrix’s eyes challenged her. 

“Or I could just grind into your thigh. Leave you wanting while I come again?”

“You wouldn’t,” Bellatrix replied, although her eyes darkened. “But if you did, I can’t say I’d mind. You are exquisite when you come for me.”

Hermione ground down again, gasping as Bellatrix watched her appreciatively. 

Her fingers pressed into Bellatrix whose tongue flitted out to wet her lips. Hermione smirked and rocked into Bellatrix’s thigh again as she finally slipped two fingers inside the other woman. 

She fucked her slowly; partly in response to Bellatrix’s fucking and partly so that she could grind at the same pace. Bellatrix grasped her hips to anchor herself and Hermione leaned down to kiss her as she built up speed in her hips and fingers. 

“Yes… god yes…” Bellatrix ground into her fingers, her breathing shallow as she gripped Hermione’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Are you going to come?” Hermione asked, as if she couldn’t feel Bellatrix tightening around her fingers. 

“Yes… mmmmf!” Bellatrix arched, her stomach muscles tightening as she clenched. “Fuck!”

“Come with me,” Hermione ground into her thigh harder, desperate to come. Both whimpering, they rocked together until their panting matched and Bellatrix suddenly cried out, coming hard as Hermione continued to rock against her, coming a moment later. She fell forward and gasped for breath against Bellatrix’s chest. 

“Fuck…” Bellatrix murmured as Hermione slid her fingers from inside her. Her fingers stroked through Hermione’s hair and she hummed appreciatively. “I could get used to this.”

“Oh really?” Hermione raised her eyebrow, sitting up a little to look at the other woman, who blushed a little. 

“Are you telling me that waking up like this would not be a glorious way to start the day?”

“Not at all,” Hermione grinned. “I just enjoy teasing you.”

“Shocking. I would never have guessed,” Bellatrix deadpanned. Hermione giggled and after a moment, Bellatrix joined in; her deep, smooth laughter making Hermione’s stomach twist in delight. 

“Would you like breakfast?” Hermione murmured, kissing the woman still partially underneath her, when they stopped laughing. 

“Morning sex and breakfast?” Bellatrix’s eyebrow raised. “Where have you been all my life?”

Hermione blushed and rolled away from her, standing up and looking down at Bellatrix, still covered. 

“You can use the shower through there, if you like,” she smiled, suddenly feeling shy.

“Saying I smell?” Bellatrix grinned cheekily, sitting up so that the sheet fell down around her waist and Hermione was greeted by the sight of her breasts, marked from their previous night. She smirked. 

“Of sex, yes. Not that I mind, but we are supposed to be going to your sister’s for a barbecue later.” Bellatrix’s eyes widened comically and she looked at the small clock on the bedside table. “Relax. It’s just after nine.”

“Then we have plenty of time; if I shower now does that mean I have to behave until the barbecue?”

“Get showered,” Hermione grinned, rolling her eyes. 

***

Hermione linked her hand with Bellatrix’s as they headed into a brick building that was nicer than Hermione’s. Bellatrix squeezed her hand. 

“They won’t be too bad; I promise.”

“I don’t know that you’re telling me the truth,” Hermione chuckled. “But I’m sure I can hold my own.”

“I have no doubt.”

They climbed the stairs a couple of flights, giving Hermione plenty of time to wonder whether the black, strappy bikini was decent enough for the pool party. She had purposefully decided to wear it for the reaction that it would draw from Bellatrix, but now she wondered if that was best knowing that her sisters, and possibly more family, would be there. 

“Hey, so who is going to this? I feel like I should have asked this before, but...”

“My sisters and their families. We don’t have a large family. Andy has a teenager and husband. Narcissa and her girlfriend have a son; he’s only little.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I thought Andy was gay, to be honest,” Hermione shrugged. 

“She’s bi,” Bellatrix grinned, stopping them outside of a blue door. 

“Oh, cool.”

“You’re nervous aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I can tell.”

Bellatrix took both of her hands and rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of them. 

“My sisters have both met you, however briefly, and both like you on first impressions. They might tease, but given how much you seem to enjoy my humour, I think you can handle it. I know we’ve not known each other for a long time, but I get the feeling that I’m going to have plenty of time to get to know you. So, breathe. I’ve got your back in there.”

Hermione blushed and grinned. 

“You know, for someone who claims to not be ‘white knight’ material, you do a pretty good job.”

Bellatrix chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione freed her hands and slipped her arms around Bellatrix’s shoulders, while the other woman circled her waist, leaning into the kiss. They were so lost in the kiss, they didn’t hear the door open. 

“Ahem.” Breaking apart, blushing, the couple found a purple, short and spiky haired teenager leaning on the door frame, grinning at them. “Wotcha, Aunty B. Going to spend all day snogging your new girlfriend out in the hall, or are you coming in?”

“This,” Bellatrix said to Hermione, while rolling her eyes at the teen, “is Tonks, who apparently never learned any manners in all their years of growing.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hermione grinned, chuckling a little as Bellatrix smirked at the teen. 

“Ugh, are you two going to spend this whole thing kissing?” Tonks grumbled, adjusting their nose piercing. 

“Only to annoy you,” Bellatrix smirked. 

“It’s a good job you’re my favourite aunt,” Tonks rolled their eyes and stepped back, holding open the door for them. “Come on, or else mum will come looking and you don’t want that.”

Hermione followed Bellatrix into the apartment, looking around, intrigued. The biggest part of the room was a kitchen with a large island in the middle, covered in nibbles and salad. There was something similar to Bellatrix’s apartment here, but it seemed more homey and lived in. 

“There you are!” Narcissa grinned from the sofa, where she was holding a toddler with hair as blonde as hers. Another woman sat beside her; she was also blonde and had peacock feather earrings. “Come and see Draco. We’re trying to get him to walk.”

“Dangerous,” Bellatrix murmured with a grin as they headed over. “Hermione, you know Narcissa. This is her partner, Luce and their son, Draco.”

“Hey,” Luce grinned, raising her hand in greeting; her other arm was slung across the back of the sofa behind Narcissa. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked between Narcissa and Bellatrix. Narcissa chuckled as Bellatrix’s cheeks gained a pink tinge. 

“They interrogated me,” she shrugged and Hermione laughed. She couldn’t imagine Bellatrix ever folding under interrogation, unless she wanted to. 

“Well, that’s okay, as long as it was only good things.”

“Of course,” Bellatrix squeezed her hand. 

“She told us you had good form,” Narcissa chuckled, earning a nudge and eye roll from her girlfriend. “What? She did!”

“Are you all just going to sit in there or are you going to come and enjoy the sunshine?” Andy’s voice came from outside and Hermione spotted her through the windows. She was standing in front of a barbecue, watching them with her hand above her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunshine. 

“Alright, alright, we’re coming!” Narcissa cried back, then blew a raspberry on Draco’s stomach where his little shirt had ridden up. “Aunty Andy is so impatient, isn’t she Draco?”

“I heard that!”

Laughing, they made their way outside. Andy grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug. 

“Jeez, Andy, let her breathe,” Bellatrix complained. 

“Shush,” she shot Bellatrix a look and then returned her attention to Hermione. “You’re very welcome to my home, Hermione.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled, deciding that her first impressions of Andy were right and she really liked the woman. “You have a beautiful home.”

“I do, don’t I?” She winked conspiratorially, before turning to Narcissa, Luce and Draco, who was now on Narcissa’s hip. “Ted found the armbands, so you can swim with my favourite nephew.”

“He’s your only nephew,” Narcissa replied. 

“For now,” Andy shrugged, although she shot them all a look that made Hermione’s eyes widen a little. Andy smirked. “Don’t panic Hermione. Bella’s surprisingly traditional; she’d propose before she got you pregnant.”

“Andy,” Bellatrix groaned, hiding her face in Hermione’s hair and whispering in her ear. “Ignore her; she likes to embarrass me.”

“Oh, I think she’s brilliant,” Hermione replied, causing everyone to laugh, except Bellatrix, who groaned again, playfully. 

“Did you hear that, Bella?” Andy grinned. “I’m brilliant.”

“Yeah yeah,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Hermione felt like her smile might reach her ears; seeing Bellatrix with her family was revealing a whole new side to her and the younger woman thought it was adorable. 

A man with kind eyes appeared out of the house, holding armbands, one of which he was blowing up with his mouth. He closed the seal and grinned. 

“Thought I heard trouble.” He handed the arm bands to Luce, ruffled Draco’s hair and then extended his hand to Hermione. “Ted; nice to meet you.”

“Hermione,” she replied, shaking the offered hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Well, that’s everyone,” Andy announced, testing the meat on the barbecue. “Plenty of time for a swim while this finishes, if anyone wants. Nymp- Tonks!”

Tonks, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter with their phone in their hands, glanced over. 

“What, mum?”

“Can you get me a glass of water, oh wonderful and polite offspring?”

Bellatrix snorted as Tonks rolled their eyes and went to the fridge. Narcissa and Luce were putting the armbands on Draco and Ted was giving his wife a kiss. Bellatrix led Hermione away a little to some of the seats by the decent sized pool; they were on the roof and the sun sparkled on the water. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist when she had put down her bag on a chair and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I like your family. They seem great.”

“They are,” Bellatrix smiled, giving her another kiss, drawing wolf whistles from the other side of the pool. She flipped them off and rolled her eyes at Hermione, who laughed and then leaned in close to Bellatrix and whispered: 

“What did Andy say? She started calling Tonks another name?”

“Tonks was born ‘Nymphadora’, but told us that they’d prefer to be gender neutral earlier this year.” Bellatrix shrugged. “Andy sometimes forgets but she accepted the change straight away.”

“And ‘Tonks’ comes from…?”

“It’s their dad’s surname. They just go by that now; one name. I tried pointing out that that practically guarantees they will be a singer or something, but they just shrugged and told me when their band’s next gig was.” 

“Tonks is in a band?”

“Yes. They’re called Lunar Eclipse. You actually met their lead singer; Luna, the waitress that served us at Andy’s? It’s how they met.”

“That’s actually a pretty cool band name,” Hermione hummed, kissing Bellatrix’s jaw and then lips. “Are they good?”

“They’re a teenage band,” Bellatrix replied, before grinning. “But yeah, they’re actually pretty decent.”

“Mmm,” Hermione grinned. “You’ve totally been to see every gig, haven’t you?”

“Not every gig,” Bellatrix blushed. 

“Proud Aunty Bella actually suits you.”

“Shut. Up.” Bellatrix grinned, biting her lip before giving her a kiss. 

“Get a room!” Narcissa called. She was in the pool and Hermione could see a green bikini, distorted by the ripples in the water. Luce was holding Draco out, waiting for her partner to take him. 

“Try not to drown your child,” Bellatrix shot back dryly. Narcissa took Draco, shooting Bellatrix a ‘you’re so dramatic’ look. Draco, the minute his feet touched the water, began to giggle and kick, splashing his mum, who spluttered. Bellatrix laughed. “Karma!”

Luce laughed and untied the skirt that was around her hips, then removed her t-shirt, to reveal a purple swimsuit and a long and colourful peacock feather tattoo that covered most of her right thigh. She joined her partner and son in the pool and they held Draco between them. Hermione felt her heart swell at the scene. 

“They’re adorable,” she murmured. 

“They’re alright,” Bellatrix chuckled. 

“I love Luce’s tattoo. So detailed.”

“Ask her about peacocks and we’ll be here for hours.”

Hermione chuckled. 

“She’s a fan then?”

“Fan doesn’t begin to cover it.” Bellatrix drummed her fingers on Hermione’s hips. “Want to go for a swim?”

“Yes.” Hermione pressed a kiss to Bellatrix’s lips. “I do.”

Bellatrix slipped her black t-shirt and shorts off, revealing a black swimming costume that gave Hermione reason to stare. Chuckling, she raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who realised that she needed to change as well. She did so quickly, only to receive wolf whistles from Narcissa and Andy, who was grinning at them from the barbecue. 

“Now I know why I couldn’t get a hold of Bella today,” Narcissa chuckled. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s shoulder. 

“They’re just jealous. You look phenomenal.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Hermione grinned. They padded over to the pool and Bella tied up her hair with a band from around her wrist as they stepped down the steps and into the water. It felt deliciously cool against the heat of the sun, and soon they were swimming lazily over to Narcissa, Luce and Draco. The toddler babbled excitedly when he saw Bellatrix and she made a show of splashing the water a little, careful not to get him in the process. 

“Hello Draco; how is my perfect nephew?”

“Do you have another nephew I don’t know about?” Luce asked. “He’s been waking us up every hour through the night the last few days.”

“He’s teething,” Narcissa explained. “He’s been alright today. We got some stuff from the doctor and we let him chew on ice.”

“I hope it continues to work; I've got a deadline on Friday.” Luce said, pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead. 

“What do you do?” Hermione asked treading water.

“ Luce is a fashion designer,” Narcissa grinned, looking proudly at her girlfriend. 

“I have a new line coming out soon and I'm still missing a few pieces,” Luce explained, her eyebrows furrowing. “It's difficult being a mum and still working, but we managed. I'm just grateful that I have understanding investors who don't mind when I take some time for family, as long as it inspires me of course.”

Both Narcissa and Luce rolled their eyes, smirking at each other. 

“They’re lucky she didn't come up with a line of designer nappies; all we did in those first few months was complain about the inadequacies of nappies and try to squeeze in enough sleep to look vaguely human before work.” 

Everyone chuckled and Bellatrix smiled at Hermione with a look that made her blush. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Narcissa and Luce shared conspiratorial looks and then Draco, apparently over not being the centre of attention, kicked his feet so hard that they were all soaked. 

“Food will be ready soon!” Andy called over their cries of mock outrage and laughter. 

***

Tonks was laying on a deck chair with Draco on their lap, playing peekaboo with him, when Hermione padded over. 

“Hey,” she smiled, perching on one of the seats with a second helping of food. “Having fun?”

“Sure,” Tonks replied, pulling a face at Draco that immediately made him chortle. “Are you?”

“Yes, thank you. Your family is…”

“Crazy?”

“I was going more for eccentrically wonderful,” Hermione grinned and a small smile appeared on Tonks’ lips. 

“Yeah, they’re alright.” They sat in silence for a while and Hermione’s eyes were drawn to Bellatrix, who was laughing with her sisters as she grabbed more food. “So, you and Aunt Bella, huh?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied, looking back at Tonks, with the distinct impression that she was about to get the ‘if you hurt her I will…’ speech. 

“Why?”

“Why what?” Hermione replied, slightly taken aback. 

“Why do you like her?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Hermione replied, watching Tonks bounce Draco on their lap. “She makes me laugh, she’s intelligent and beautiful and a good person. Being around her makes me feel good and I think I have the same effect on her.”

“You think?”

“We’ve only had one actual date, you know?”

“Doesn’t this count?”

“Meeting the family?” Hermione paused and then a mischievous grin settled on her lips. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t count as an additional date, since we haven’t actually been apart since the beginning of the first.”

Tonk’s cheeks coloured. 

“Uh, right. Yeah. Okay.” Hermione chuckled at how red they had gotten and crunched a carrot stick, victorious. Tonks waited until their cheeks had settled into a more normal shade before looking back at Hermione again. “You’re alright. You seem nice and all. Just… don’t hurt her?”

“What makes you think I would?”

“Because you’re the first person she’s dated since the last time she got hurt and she deserves better.”

Hermione looked over at Bellatrix, who was looking over at them, a big grin on her face. Hermione smiled. 

“I have no intention of hurting your Aunt, Tonks. I get the feeling that this might be something special and I always do my best not to mess up important things.”

Tonks hummed noncommittally and tickled Draco. Bellatrix began to make her way over. 

“She’s my favourite. Don’t tell her I said that,” Tonks muttered. “She won’t let me live it down.”

“Promise,” Hermione replied. “She tells me you’re in a band?”

“Yeah,” Tonks replied, glancing at her. “We have a couple of gigs a month at pubs and things.”

“What are you two talking about?” Bellatrix arrived, plonking herself on the seat next to Hermione. “Fifty ways to embarrass me?”

“No,” Hermione chuckled. “Nothing like that.”

“Well that makes you better than my sisters then.”

“We were talking about my band,” Tonks said, which was technically true. “About upcoming gigs.”

“Great. When’s the next one?”

“You know, you don’t have to come to them all.” Tonks said. “We’re not that good and you have a life and all-”

“-Actually, I’d love to see one,” Hermione interrupted. “If that’s alright with you Tonks?”

“I mean… yeah, sure.” Tonks shrugged, as if it was no big deal, but Hermione had seen them come alive as soon as the band was mentioned. “If you really want to.”

“What do you think, Bella?” Hermione nudged the woman next to her. “Fancy taking me to a gig for a date?”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want,” Bellatrix replied, sneaking a wink at her. 

“Oh, gross, innuendo in front of a child.” Tonks teased. 

“Thought you didn’t want to be called a child anymore?” Bellatrix shot back. 

“I meant Draco and you know it,” Tonks deadpanned. 

“Then cover his eyes, because I’m about to do something truly shocking,” Bellatrix grinned and then grabbed Hermione’s hand, lacing their fingers. “Oh no! Public displays of handholding. Run for your life!”

Tonks rolled their eyes but laughed, responding with a tone laced with heavy sarcasm. 

“The horror.” They stood up, popping Draco on their hip. “I’d better get Draco back to his parents before you two corrupt his innocence with your heathenry.”

Bellatrix mock-gasped as Tonks began to walk away. 

“Did you hear that Hermione? We’re heathens.”

“How very shocking,” Hermione chuckled, dropping a kiss on Bellatrix’s cheek. “But I’ve heard there’s a cream for that.”

“My saviour,” Bellatrix grinned. “So my sisters think you’re great, by the way.”

“They do? We’ve barely had time to speak.”

“Apparently I ‘radiate happiness’ when you’re around and that’s enough for them.” Bellatrix’s cheeks coloured slightly. “Which is embarrassing, but true.”

“I know that feeling. The happiness bit, I mean,” Hermione clarified, leaning into Bellatrix. “This is the best I’ve felt in a long time.”

Bellatrix grinned and kissed her head. 

The sun set and Ted lit a fire in a metal fire pit on legs and they all curled up together on the seating around it. Draco was asleep inside; a baby monitor sat on the table next to Narcissa and Luce. Tonks was on one side of Bellatrix, Hermione on the other, with Andy and Ted across from them. A comfortable silence settled as they watched the fire and drank, occasionally chatting. Hermione leaned her head on Bellatrix’s shoulder. The day had been excellent but she felt a tiredness in her bones that meant she needed to be going home soon. She didn’t want to, but she had work the next day and she was no longer a young woman who could stay out late and look fresh the next day. She sighed and stroked her thumb over Bellatrix’s hand; their fingers were entwined. 

“Tired?” Bellatrix murmured. 

“A little,” Hermione said, a yawn slipping from her although she tried to hold it back. “But I’m so comfy.”

“Mmm,” Bellatrix hummed, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s head. “We should head out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to kiss you goodnight and that could take a while. I’d hate for you to be yawning through it.”

Hermione chuckled, just as Tonks made a retching sound on Bellatrix’s other side. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and elbowed Tonks in the side with a big grin on her face. Tonks laughed. 

“You two are so sweet, you should be on my dessert menu,” Andy said, from the other side of the fire. Hermione and Bellatrix looked at each other and burst out laughing. Narcissa smirked at her sister. 

“I’m pretty sure that they had each other for dessert last night, Andy.”

“Cissy, that’s…” Luce began to tell her off but then paused and shrugged. “Actually, yeah, probably accurate.”

The group burst into peals of laughter and Hermione and Bellatrix blushed, but couldn’t help but join in. A few moments later they were saying their goodbyes. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Hermione,” Ted said, his arm around Andy’s waist. 

“You too. Thank you for inviting me,” Hermione replied. Narcissa was leaning on the wall next to them; Luce had already said goodbye and gone to check on Draco. Tonks was hovering behind their parents. 

“See you at the gym then?” Narcissa grinned. 

“Absolutely.”

“And at one of my gigs?” Tonks raised their voice, tiptoeing. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Hermione grinned at them, receiving a smile back. Bellatrix hugged her family and they headed out of the door. 

“Well… you survived.”

“They’re really great.” Hermione admitted, grinning as they climbed down the stairs. “I love them.”

Bellatrix’s footsteps faltered for a moment, but she continued on as though nothing had happened. Hermione decided not to call her out on it. 

“They’re alright, as families go.”

“Bella, I saw you with them. You all love each other so much. I was really honoured to be allowed to see that.”

Bellatrix stopped them and turned to Hermione. 

“You’re incredible,” she walked Hermione back into the wall and kissed her, hard. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

When Bellatrix dropped Hermione off, she didn’t come up in the lift. They knew that if she did, she wouldn’t leave. Hermione almost wished she would, but she needed to sleep and everything had moved quite fast already. She had arranged for another session on Tuesday however, so it wouldn’t be long until she saw Bellatrix again. 

“I can’t wait for Tuesday,” Bellatrix murmured after their last kiss and then turned and disappeared through the door, only turning to wave. 

“Well… fuck me.” Hermione murmured as she headed up to bed. “I think I’m falling for her.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some shower time. There is also hot chocolate fudge cake.

Hermione had been counting the minutes until the end of the day on Tuesday, excited to see Bellatrix again. They hadn’t known each other for long, but already the almost two days of time between them seeing each other had seemed too long. 

Her day had been filled with meetings which had kept her mind occupied, but this last hour in her office had been torture. She kept glancing at the clock, chewing her lip, eager to be out of the door. Tonight, she and Bellatrix would be training and then Hermione intended to stay over. She thought about the small bag she’d packed that included clothes for work tomorrow and grinned. 

The minute that the clock hit five, Hermione was up and out of her seat, her bag already packed. She waved goodbye to her colleagues cheerily and headed for the door. To say that she practically skipped home might have been an overstatement, but she felt like her feet barely touched the ground. She knew that she had to calm down; it was ridiculous to be so excited after only a few days of.... Dating? But she couldn’t help it; this was the happiest she had been in a long time. 

She made sure to cook a proper dinner; with training and then an evening together she would need her strength. Her training session was the last spot, obviously. She preferred it; enjoying having Bellatrix all to herself in the gym, like last time. 

The clang of her fork on her plate made her jump; she had dropped it while engaging in a fantasy of sparring with Bella, only to turn into a hot session on the gym floor. Swallowing a gulp of water with a suddenly dry throat, Hermione shook herself. She still had some time before she had to leave and she was listless, unsure of how to occupy herself. She checked through her night bag and her gym bag, changed into her workout gear and decided to do some stretching to prepare herself. 

She was sitting on the floor with her legs parted, stretching down to her toes, when her phone rang. Spotting the caller, she picked up immediately. 

“Hey,” she said, flustered. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Hermione melted a little. “I know you’ll be here in an hour, but I wanted you to know that I can’t wait to see you.”

“You can’t hmm?” Hermione grinned. “Want me to come over earlier?”

“If you do, I’ll be very distracted. Not that I mind of course.”

“What’re you doing?”

“I just finished a training session and now I’m doing paperwork. Or… attempting to do paperwork and getting distracted, thinking about you.”

“I’ve been thinking about you too.” Hermione leaned forward and groaned a little as her muscles stretched. 

“Holy fu- what are you doing?”

Hermione laughed, blushing a little. 

“I’m stretching. Don’t worry, I haven’t started anything without you.”

“God, Hermione…”

A knocking sound came through the phone and Bellatrix’s voice became muffled as she shouted for whoever it was to come in. A few muffled exchanges later and Hermione heard the phone moving as though it had been dropped. A laugh came through the phone and Bellatrix’s voice saying:

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Hello Hermione, my sister is sitting here looking flustered when she should be doing paperwork. I hope you two aren’t having phone sex in here.”

Hermione snorted. 

“Hi Narcissa. No, no phone sex. Saving all my energy for later thanks.”

“Gross.” Narcissa chuckled and seemed to be fending Bellatrix off. 

“Don’t make me put you in a chokehold, Cissy!” Bellatrix’s voice appeared again, closer this time. 

“Save the chokey choke for your girlfriend, Bella,” Narcissa’s smug voice came through. “OW!”

Bellatrix, chuckling, had retrieved the phone. 

“Excuse me gorgeous, I have to go and commit a murder. I’ll see you soon?”

“You can count on it,” Hermione grinned, holding back her laughter. “I’ll bring the shovels to help you dispose of the body.”

“You’re an angel.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying that after what we’ve done.”

“Fair point. Later.”

“Later.”

Hermione hung up, laughing. She finished her stretches, filled her water bottle and slipped on her shoes, heading out of the door with the grin still on her face. She dropped into the shop on the way, picking up some food for breakfast, determined to make something for them both to enjoy; if they could get out of bed fast enough that was. She had a feeling that prying herself from Bellatrix to get up for work would be difficult. 

When Hermione walked into the gym, Narcissa was perched on the reception desk, smirking at her. 

“Well, good evening, Hermione.”

“Hi, Narcissa,” Hermione laughed. “Why do you look like the cat that got the cream? I thought Bella needed help with your body?”

“Oh, you know, she has to forgive me. I’m her baby sister, after all. And besides, I think whatever you’d said to her before slowed her down.”

“All I said was that I was stretching.”

“Mhmm,” Narcissa waggled her eyebrows. “It’s been a quiet night so we’re already cleared out. I said I’d wait until you got here and lock up on my way out so that you two could get right to business.”

“We’re training,” Hermione said, responding to Narcissa’s evil smirk. 

“Oh, totally. That’s a new name for it, but I totally know what you’re doing.”

“See, I thought I liked you but I’m not so sure now,” Hermione teased. Narcissa pretended to be offended and then jumped off the reception desk, winking at Hermione. 

“Have a lovely evening, Hermione. Try not to wear her out too much, alright? I have my training session tomorrow morning and I’d hate for it to be less painful… oh wait.”

“You are terrible,” Hermione snorted. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Narcissa winked, heading out of the door and closing it behind her, locking it. 

Hermione felt a thrill run through her as she looked towards the gym doors and began to make her way through. She and Bellatrix were alone and the idea had her stomach clenching in a pleasurable way already. She pushed through the doors and looked around the gym. It was abandoned. Heading into the locker room, she put down her stuff, leaving it out since no one was there. Then she headed into the room that they had trained in before. 

Bellatrix was there, doing push ups. Her muscled arms were covered in a sheen of sweat and Hermione was transfixed by the movement of them as she went up and down. The door closed behind her and Bellatrix looked over mid press, grinning. She finished the set quickly and stood, 

“Hey.”

Hermione had a sudden urge to jump on her and to hell with the training. She swallowed it down, feeling the desire coursing through her. 

“Hi.” Her voice was raspy and she cursed herself for being so obvious. Bellatrix’s eyebrow raised and her grin turned to a smirk. 

“Enjoyed the show?”

“Who wouldn’t? You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

Bellatrix scoffed and reached into the gap between them, tugging Hermione close with her jacket. 

“You own a mirror, don’t you?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, leaning in and kissing Hermione. It wasn’t chaste, but it didn’t escalate; Bellatrix was behaving herself. Perhaps it was because Hermione had already paid for the session. 

“Mmm, keep doing that and we’re not getting any training done,” Hermione hummed as they separated. 

“You’re not getting out of it that easily.” Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling and put down her things, ready. “So you already stretched?”

“Yes.”

“Well, just to be sure, we’ll do a warm up. Don’t want you injuring yourself, although I’m not opposed to giving you another massage.”

Hermione clenched at the thought and the blush must have shown on her cheeks because Bellatrix did a victorious smirk before she began their training. 

After half an hour, Hermione was already drenched in sweat. She had thought that Bellatrix might have gone slightly easy on her so that she could at least move afterwards, but it appeared that the other woman had no issues in exhausting her. Hermione might have pouted when Bellatrix had started the next round, because she wasn’t sure she’d have the muscle strength left to do anything with her lover afterwards. 

“Come on, you can do this, I’ve seen you!” Bellatrix shouted as Hermione’s arms trembled on her last few press ups. She managed them, collapsing to the floor immediately afterwards and groaning. 

“God, you’re a monster.”

“I did warn you,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Need a water break?”

“Yes.”

Hermione rolled over and stood up, groaning as she felt her arms. She grabbed her water and swallowed gulps of the cool liquid. 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done. Just the abs to go and then cool down.”

“There are far more pleasurable workouts we could be doing,” Hermione smirked as she got down on the floor, ready for abs. “Just saying.”

“Oh, I know.” Bellatrix’s eyes slid over Hermione’s body hungrily. “All in good time.”

If Hermione worked a little harder on her abs after that, Bellatrix pretended she hadn’t noticed. She ran them through the cool down and then allowed Hermione to finish. 

“Fuck me, you do give a good workout,” Hermione said, gulping more water. Bellatrix laughed. 

“I have several things I could respond to that with,” she grinned. “All of them involve saying yes to the first part and a sarcastic response to the second. Or perhaps an innuendo.”

“Shut up,” Hermione laughed, throwing her towel at Bellatrix. “God I need a shower.”

“Me too,” Bellatrix grinned. “Come on.”

She led them to the changing room and Hermione went to her bags. 

“We can shower upsta-” Bellatrix began before she stopped, as Hermione pulled her sports bra off. 

“There’s more room in this one,” she grinned cheekily, slipping off her leggings and underwear. “Unless you don’t want to join me?”

Bellatrix gave her a dark chuckle, watching as Hermione padded across the room into the shower. 

Hermione turned on the water, allowing it to warm up slightly as she put her shower gel on the small shelf, before stepping under the spray. She sighed, feeling the heat relaxing her muscles. 

Cool hands rested on her hips, pulling her back into Bellatrix’s body. She could feel her breasts against her back and the light brush of curls against her ass. 

“Hey,” Bellatrix murmured, dropping a kiss onto the skin between her neck and shoulder. 

“Hi,” Hermione sighed, pressing back further. Bellatrix’s lips continued to kiss her, moving up her neck until she was pulling Hermione’s earlobe into her mouth. Hermione moaned and her hips jerked slightly, jolting into Bellatrix. 

“God I’ve missed you.”

“It’s been two days,” Hermione moaned, arching back into Bellatrix as her fingers began to trail over Hermione’s hips and over her stomach, teasing her ear at the same time. “But I’ve missed you too.”

Bellatrix’s hot mouth moved down her neck again and then her teeth scraped over Hermione’s skin, leaving her moaning again as she bit into her shoulder. Her fingers slid lower and soon they were covering Hermione’s entrance, brushing against her clit, lightly. Hermione whimpered. 

Bellatrix’s fingers began to tease her and she tried to hold onto the tile to support her but it was slippy. She had to focus on not letting her aching legs give way, leaning back into Bellatrix for support as the woman made her whimper again and again. 

“Fuck… Bella… please…”

A chuckle in her ear was the only response, and Hermione ground into the touch, desperate for more. Her hair was clinging to her in wet strands; the water from the shower hitting her stomach and trailing downwards, and the sensation of it over her as Bellatrix teased her was just adding to her building frustration. She needed more. She wanted more. 

Bellatrix removed her hand and Hermione’s mouth opened to protest, until she was spun around and pressed against the cold tile. She gasped, automatically arching away from it and into Bellatrix, whose darks eyes were suddenly staring into her. This time, as Bellatrix kissed her hard, her fingers slid inside Hermione, making her moan into the kiss and allowing Bellatrix’s tongue inside her mouth. The cold of the tile against her and the heat from Bellatrix gave Hermione a delicious, contrasting thrill; her mind going blank as all of her body focused on the woman in front of her and what she was doing to her body. Bellatrix’s fingers were rough and sure and Hermione felt her orgasm fast approaching. She clung on to Bellatrix’s shoulders, riding her fingers, moaning as Bellatrix bit her lip. 

When she came, it was with enough force that her head snapped forward and she ended up draped over Bellatrix’s shoulder, riding out the waves as Bellatrix continued to curl her fingers, dragging it out. 

“Oh god…” Hermione moaned. She leaned back against the tile again; it had heated slightly, whether from her own body heat or the steam from the shower, she wasn’t sure. Bellatrix smirked and then lowered herself to her knees. “Oh fuck… are you-”

Hermione’s words were lost as Bellatrix’s head slid between her legs and she sucked on her clit. Without Bellatrix to hold her up, Hermione’s legs trembled and she moaned. 

“Fuck, fuck, Bella, I can’t… Oh… god… yes… right there…” 

Her head flung back and she saw stars as it connected with the tile. She groaned, blinking and then all her senses focused on Bellatrix’s mouth again. The slight pain in her head was nothing compared to the heat coiling in her stomach. Bellatrix’s hand grasped under her knee and lifted her leg, hooking it over her shoulder. It gave Hermione more support but it also opened her up further and she felt Bellatrix suck at her clit before sliding her tongue into her. It didn’t take long before Hermione was coming again, held up only by Bellatrix’s hands on her and her leg over her shoulder. 

With shaky legs that could barely hold her up, Hermione stood up straighter as Bellatrix got off of her knees. 

“You… are fucking… insane.” Hermione gasped, her stomach muscles still contracting. 

“You sound so good when you come. I wanted to hear it echoing,” Bellatrix smirked, glancing around at the tile. 

“I can barely stand up.”

“Well, once we’re clean, I’ll take you upstairs and then you won’t have to stand.”

“Asshole,” Hermione chuckled. Bellatrix grabbed the shower gel and squirted some into her hands. She ran them over Hermione, first massaging into her shoulders and then over her breasts, tweaking her nipples which made Hermione jerk again, glaring at Bellatrix, who chuckled. She soaped up Hermione, sliding her hand between her legs to wash between them, drawing a hiss from Hermione when she gently rubbed over her sensitive clit. 

Hermione washed Bellatrix too, and they stood under the shower, Bellatrix’s arms circling Hermione’s hips to hold her close. 

“I love the way you react to me,” Bellatrix murmured, kissing Hermione’s jaw gently as water cascaded over them both. 

Hermione hummed, leaning into her touch more. She bit her lip and then kissed Bellatrix gently. 

“It feels like I’ve known you for longer than I have,” she admitted. “I don’t know whether that’s because of the instant attraction or because you’re… well… you. But I…”

She hesitated and Bellatrix’s eyes warmed. She kissed Hermione back. 

“I know. I feel the same.”

They eventually shut off the shower, never fully losing contact as they went back to where Hermione’s things were. They towelled off together, Hermione laughing as she towelled Bellatrix’s hair. 

“It’s already curling.”

“What, you thought I curled my hair every day?” Bellatrix chuckled, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around Hermione’s hips, pulling her close with it. 

“No. I just… I love it.” 

“Mmm,” Bellatrix hummed, stealing another kiss. 

They did put clothing on as they made their way out into the gym and upstairs; Bellatrix jokingly said she didn’t want to have to get up early to wipe the security camera footage before Narcissa got her hands on it if they didn’t. 

Hermione held onto her hand as she pulled her into the apartment. The evening light had gone and a lone street light spilled in through the windows, lighting the room in an orange glow. 

“I went and picked up some dessert from Andy’s,” Bellatrix murmured, taking Hermione’s bags from her and putting them in a chair. “If you want some now?”

Hermione smirked and ran her fingers through Bellatrix’s hair, pulling her into a kiss. 

“There are other things I’d like to taste first.”

Bellatrix gave into her touch, allowing herself to be pushed against the back of the seat as Hermione kissed her. She nipped at her lip and scratched at her head and Bellatrix let out a rattled breath, her hands moving to cup Hermione’s face. The moment hung in the air as they looked at each other, both wanting. 

“You’re better than I could have imagined,” Bellatrix murmured, almost absent-mindedly, as if she hadn’t meant to let the words slip past her. Hermione knew that she wasn’t talking about sex and suddenly the room was charged with more than just want and need. 

She leaned in and kissed Bellatrix gently. Her fingers slid under Bellatrix’s top, tracing her skin with questing and gentle touch. They both removed the shirt together, slowly, Hermione’s lips returning to Bellatrix’s as soon as the fabric was free from her head. She moved her nails over Bellatrix’s skin gently, slowly, making the other woman hum in the back of her throat. They undressed slowly, each helping the other as they touched, gently. Bellatrix’s thumb brushed over Hermione’s bottom lip, and her fingers curled into Hermione’s hair. They felt no rush this time. 

Bellatrix led Hermione to the bed and lay down; Hermione crawled over her. Her fingers slid between Bellatrix’s legs, finding damp curls and wetness sticking to her thighs. She slid into her and Bellatrix moaned, her eyes locked on Hermione’s. They moved together, Hermione’s fingers twisting inside Bellatrix, rocking against each other, transfixed by the others’ dilating pupils. Hermione leaned down and kissed the woman under her, brushing her thumb against her clit and making Bellatrix arch into her. 

“I’m going to-”

“Come for me, Bella.” 

Hermione brushed against her clit again and Bellatrix’s whole body arched into it; her head thrown back as she gasped. She twitched, mid-air, her whole body rolling into the orgasm as it crashed over her. Hermione watched, mesmerised. 

When Bellatrix collapsed back against the bed, Hermione dropped a kiss onto the space between her breasts and then another on her jaw and a final on her lips. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Bellatrix chuckled and lifted her hand to stroke Hermione’s damp hair out of her face. 

“You are incredible.”

They lay there together, fingers trailing over sweat-slicked skin, in a haze of bliss. Eventually, Hermione moved, rolling onto her back. 

“Come here,” she beckoned Bellatrix, who rolled to her. “I want my mouth on you.”

Bellatrix’s eyes darkened again and she leaned forward to kiss Hermione. Her lips moved down, over her jaw and down her neck. Hermione grumbled, but enjoyed the way she nibbled at her collar bone. Bellatrix reached her breasts and took one nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard enough that Hermione thought it might bruise. 

“Fuck!” Bellatrix chuckled and circled the nipple with her tongue, soothing it. She moved to the other, biting at the soft skin under her breast first and then claiming the nipple, making Hermione’s nails dig into her skin and rake her back in response. “Bella… I wanted… to taste you…”

“What if I want to taste you first?”

“You already have,” Hermione grinned, dragging her up to a kiss. “So get up here and sit on my face so I can fuck you.”

A blush coloured Bellatrix cheeks along with a raised eyebrow and smirk. 

“Well, well… I like when you talk dirty.” She rolled over and crawled up Hermione, resting her hands on the headboard as she hovered over Hermione’s face. “There you go, bossy, now what are you going to-”

Hermione reached around and wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s thighs, pulling her down onto her mouth. Bellatrix gasped as Hermione’s tongue slid into her, slipping up to flick at her clit and then back down in a fluid movement. Hermione breathed through her mouth, the hot air teasing Bellatrix before she continued to eat her out. Her nails raked over sweat-slicked thighs as she lapped at her lover and Bellatrix’s nails dug tiny seams in the wood of her bed frame. She couldn’t move, trapped by Hermione’s arms and she desperately wanted to grind into her face. Hermione sucked at her clit noisily and Bellatrix’s hips jerked; Hermione unable to hold them still. 

“Jesus, fuck!” Bellatrix cried as she came hard; Hermione smirked as she lapped up her juices, savouring the taste. She continued lapping, twirling her tongue around Bellatrix’s clit, until the woman above realised what she was doing. “Again?”

Hermione responded with another suck of her sensitive clit and Bellatrix rocked into her face, moaning. One hand reached down and she buried her fingers in Hermione’s hair, pulling at it as she rode her tongue. It didn’t take long for another orgasmn to build and Bellatrix shook with the force of it, gasping for air as it seemed to be knocked out of her with the impact. She collapsed to the side, limply, and Hermione rolled over to hook her leg over her, pulling her close. She was still wet and Bellatrix could feel her centre against her, but she was too exhausted to do much except lay there and remember how to breathe. 

“I think that might be my favourite way to make you come,” Hermione mused, smirking as Bellatrix tried to gather her senses. “You’re so appreciative of it.”

“You’re a minx.”

“Yes.”

“And a tease.”

“So are you.”

“Shush.” Bellatrix shifted to face Hermione, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I am fetching some handcuffs and keeping you tied to this bed until you’re as spent as I am.”

“You don’t need handcuffs for that,” Hermione smirked again. “I’m willing.”

“God…”

They fell asleep, wrapped around each other, spent, another few hours later. 

Hermione woke around three am and had to untangle herself to go to the bathroom. She glanced back at Bellatrix at the bathroom door and smiled. Her hair was wild and splayed across the pillow and she seemed content in her sleep. Hermione felt her heart swell. It had been a long time since she’d felt this way. 

When Hermione returned to the bed, Bellatrix rolled sleepily over and threw an arm over her hip. 

“Did you have dessert without me?”

“No, I had you for dessert,” Hermione smiled, stroking her hair out of her face. 

“I want cake.”

“It’s three am.”

“So?”

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. 

“Want me to go and bring it in here?”

“Hmmm.” Bellatrix hummed and then nodded. 

Hermione laughed again and sleepily yawned, before removing herself from the bed again and padding, naked, into the kitchen area. She opened the fridge, and spotted the dessert immediately. Chuckling, she grabbed the plate and headed to the microwave, warming it. She searched through the draws and found a spoon before padding back to the bedroom, her prize in hand. 

Bellatrix was sitting up in bed, looking sleepy but happy. Her face lit up when Hermione returned and she saw the dessert.

“You look happier to see this than me,” Hermione teased, climbing into bed. 

“Never.” Bellatrix pressed a kiss to her cheek. “But I do have a sweet tooth.”

“Me too.” Hermione brandished the spoon. 

“Only one?” Bellatrix pouted slightly and Hermione chuckled. She dug into the warm chocolate cake, groaning when she saw thick, fudge sauce pooling out. She presented the spoon to Bellatrix who rolled her eyes and blew on it before taking it into her mouth. Her eyes closed and she moaned; Hermione immediately felt her sore and tired body reacting.

They shared the cake, taking it in turns and scraping all the sauce off of the plate before depositing it to the side. Bellatrix kissed Hermione languidly; her familiar taste present even through the chocolate. They kissed, slowly, deeply, rolling together until Hermione pulled away, resting her head on Bellatrix’s. 

“If we don’t stop I’m going to want you again and we both have work tomorrow.”

“What a boring reason to stop,” Bellatrix teased, her lips trailing Hermione’s neck. 

“It really is,” Hermione groaned. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow. I struggled just going to the kitchen.”

Bellatrix chuckled against her throat, shaking her head, her fingers trailing over Hermione’s hip and up to her breast. 

“Then what does it matter if I keep you up a little longer?”

Hermione laughed and gave in, dragging Bellatrix’s lips back to her again and succumbing to her touch with pleasure. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of SSS (I think). Thank you for following me on this sexy little journey. Lex, I believe your birthday present is finally complete.

‘It’s been eighty four years…’

“I hate this film,” Bellatrix grumbled. Hermione laughed. 

“Honestly, me too.”

“Then why are we watching it?”

“Because it came after whatever we were watching when we got distracted.”

“Oh, yes,” Bellatrix grinned, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s head, smirking down at the woman lying on top of her on the sofa, covered only by a throw. “And what an excellent distraction.”

Hermione stretched, feeling her muscles pop deliciously. 

“You’d think after all the training sessions you’ve been doing recently, you’d be too tired to wear me out.”

“Never.” Bellatrix’s fingers traced down her spine, raising the hairs behind their path. “How could I ever be too tired for you?”

Hermione looked up and grinned at her, before placing a kiss on her chest. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a few months already.”

“Mmm,” Bellatrix murmured, “feels like forever and only a few weeks at the same time.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Hermione leaned up on her arms, grinning cheekily. “Not getting bored of me?”

“No,” Bellatrix smiled, brushing some of Hermione’s hair out of her face and behind her ear, cupping her jaw tenderly. “I am definitely not getting bored of you.”

Hermione turned her head and pressed a kiss into Bellatrix’s palm, her breath skating over her skin and sending a shiver through the other woman. 

“Do you want to share a shower with me?”

“Have I ever said no to that?”

Hermione smirked and climbed to her feet, offering her hand to guide Bellatrix up and towards the bathroom. 

“Good, it’ll save time.”

“Not usually.” Bellatrix winked. 

“It will this time. We have a show to get to, remember?”

Recognition flashed through Bellatrix’s eyes. 

“Tonks’ show.”

“Yes. I’m excited, so let’s go.”

“Yes boss.”

Two hours later, because Bellatrix hadn’t been able to resist slipping her hand between Hermione’s legs in the shower and making her come so hard that she almost collapsed on the floor, they walked into the bar with Bellatrix’s arm around Hermione’s shoulders. 

“I’ll get us drinks if you find a table?” Bellatrix murmured into Hermione’s ear. 

“Sure,” she replied. They separated with a kiss and Hermione headed towards the stage area in the hopes that she could find them somewhere to sit. 

“Hermione!” 

She looked around and spotted Tonks waving at her from a booth and with a smile, she headed over. 

“Hey,” Hermione smiled, giving Tonks a hug. “How are you doing?”

“Good. You can join us; there’s space.”

“Great, thanks. Bella’s just getting drinks.”

“I figured that’d be the only reason you two wouldn’t be attached at the hip. Or maybe lips.” Tonks smirked at Hermione who raised her eyebrow but chuckled. 

“You’ve certainly got us pegged.”

“Well yeah, I’m observant, what can I say. Meet my bandmates. This is Luna; she sings and plays piano and keyboard” Tonks pointed at Luna who smiled and waved at Hermione as she sat down. 

“We’ve met. Nice to see you again,” Hermione smiled. 

“The date went well then,” Luna replied dreamily. “I’m so pleased.”

“Thanks.”

“This is Rem. His name is really Remus but we don’t hold that against him.”

“Thanks Tonks,” Remus rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to shake Hermione’s hand. He had a kind of dishevelled librarian look going on and yet somehow fit completely in the band; almost a bridge between Tonks’ more punk and Luna’s hippie-geek styles. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you. Hermione,” she said, gesturing to herself. 

“Oh we know, Tonks over here hasn’t stopped talking about you and their Aunt Bella.” Tonks elbowed him in the ribs and he winced. “Alright that might be an exaggeration.”

“I’m just happy that Aunt Bella found someone, alright? Anyway, this is Fleur, one of our singers.”

"Bonsoir," Fleur greeted her in a pretty french accent. She wore a blue dress and her blonde hair was pinned stylishly; she was very beautiful and even her speaking voice was melodic, so Hermione imagined she was a great singer. 

“Bonsoir,” Hermione smiled. “Nice to meet you, Fleur.”

“A pleasure,” Fleur smiled and sipped at her drink. Tonks continued the introductions. 

“And this is Neville, the final member of our band.”

Neville grinned and shook her hand too. Hermione thought he looked sweet, if slightly bemused by life. He too had a slightly dishevelled look about him and his t-shirt had a large picture of a toad on it with the caption ‘This t-shirt is toad-lly awesome.’ Hermione’s lips twitched. 

“Nice to meet you. I like your t-shirt.”

Neville glanced down. 

“Thanks. I made it.”

“You made it?”

“Yeah. I have an Etsy store.”

“He’s actually sold loads.” Tonks added, taking a sip of their drink. “Check it out.”

They leaned forward, showing Hermione their jacket. There was a pin attached that looked like a croissant in rainbow colours. 

“A croissant?”

“Inside joke, but apparently lots of people like them. Six hundred and thirty eight at last count, right Neville?”

“Right.”

“So I should be putting stocks in your store, is that what you’re saying?” Hermione laughed. 

“Sure,” Neville grinned. “I kind of base it on funny things that have happened. So when people order they get a little card thanking them and telling them the story behind the design. Kind of makes people smile when they get it. Well, most people. Some don’t think the stories are funny.”

“I still don’t understand how anyone couldn’t think titty croissants isn’t funny.”

“Titty… croissants…” Hermione looked around at them all as they shared a laugh. “Do I need a drink for this story?”

“What story?” Bellatrix had arrived back holding a beer and a cocktail and slipped in beside Hermione. She placed the drink in front of Hermione and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry I took so long babe.”

“It’s okay,” Hermione smiled, taking a sip of the cocktail. “Thank you.”

“Titty croissants, Aunt Bella,” Tonks said, grinning. Bella, who had been taking a sip of her beer, almost choked. 

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you’re already telling her about titty croissants?”

“Will someone please tell me what titty croissants are?”

“It’s a ‘you had to be there story’ really,” Bellatrix said. “But essentially-”

“- hey it’s not your story!” Tonks said. “So we were discussing food that can be used in sex, you know?”

“I’m already dreading where this is going,” Hermione said, amused, taking another sip of her drink and sliding her hand onto Bellatrix’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “Continue.”

“Well then it got around to different countries and whether they are sexy because of the food you associate with them. So like… Belgium is sexy because chocolate, but America isn’t because burgers and fries.”

“And then Fleur said-”

“-I asked whether croissants could be considered sexy.”

“I said yes,” Tonks shrugged. “But Rem said-”

“-I said that you’d end up with flakes of croissant all over you.”

“Flakey croissants on your tits!” Tonks crowed, chuckling. Hermione glanced at Bellatrix and arched her eyebrow. 

“It really is a ‘you had to be there’ story,” Bellatrix chuckled. “I believe they were on copious amounts of sugar.”

“Mmm,” Hermione grinned; squeezing Bellatrix’s thigh as she chuckled, before turning back to the group. “So flakey croissants on your tits became titty croissants?”

“Yeah. Neville’s going to make me a t-shirt with a little croissant where each nipple should be,” Tonks grinned, taking another sip of their drink. Bellatrix groaned. Hermione chuckled, taking Bellatrix’s hand and bringing it to her lips for a quick kiss. 

“I’m so glad you brought me.”

“I’m starting to regret it,” Bellatrix joked. 

“Well, we’re going to leave you two lovebirds to it,” Tonks said, standing up. “Got to get up there. See you after?”

“We’ll be around,” Bellatrix promised. 

“Nice to meet you, Hermione,” Fleur said as she followed Tonks. Neville and Remus repeated the sentiment and Luna grinned at her as they headed up. 

“Well, they’re an eclectic bunch,” Hermione said. “They seem lovely.”

“They are,” Bellatrix smiled. “I’m glad Tonks has such good friends in their life.”

“I’m glad I have you,” Hermione murmured, her nose grazing Bellatrix’s jaw as she leaned in close. “I’m glad I have such great taste in gyms.”

Bellatrix chuckled, her hand resting on Hermione’s thigh; her thumb running back and forth over the skin. 

“Me too.” Hermione’s lips brushed against her earlobe. “You’re aware that Tonks can still see us, right?”

“Is she looking?”

“No.”

“Then we’re good.” Hermione pulled Bellatrix’s earlobe in her teeth and the woman’s hand tightened around her thigh. “Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?”

“No.”

“Mmm, I love you in a shirt.”

Bellatrix turned her head until she was looking at her dead in the eyes. 

“I love you no matter what you’re wearing.” Hermione’s lips parted in surprise and Bellatrix hurried to check in. “Too soon?”

“No.” Hermione grinned and kissed her. “I love you too.”

“1...2...3…” The mic check reminded them that there were other people around them and Hermione took Bellatrix’s hand from her thigh and held it, running her thumb over it. 

“What made you tell me now?”

“I didn’t want to keep it to myself anymore.” Bellatrix’s eyes skimmed over her face, a smile on her face. 

“Hello everyone! We’re Lunar Eclipse and it is our pleasure to kick off the music tonight!” Tonks cried into the microphone. There was some applause from the bar and then they began to play. 

Fleur’s voice was enchanting and Hermione saw everyone in the bar turning to pay attention to her instead of their drinks or friends. 

“They’re good,” she whispered to Bellatrix. 

“They really are.” Bellatrix grinned proudly. “I’m hoping they’ll get a deal. I think Tonks would be over the moon.”

“I would buy their album.”

Hermione sipped at her cocktail and watched them play. Tonks was an excellent player, grinning the entire time with the guitar in their hand. As they transitioned to a second song, Luna began singing from where she was playing the keyboard and her voice had an ethereal quality to it that blended with Fleur’s beautifully. 

“Do you want another drink?” Bellatrix murmured. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Black?”

“No. Well… perhaps a little.”

“Oh?” Hermione’s eyebrow arched. “And why is that?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“What kind of a surprise?” Hermione smirked. Bellatrix moved their joined hands to her thigh and then guided Hermione’s hand. Hermione opened her mouth, about to tease her about her misbehaving while Tonks was right there, but then she felt under where the shirt covered and inhaled sharply. “Are you…”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Just in case.”

Hermione bit her lip and pressed her thighs together. 

“Where?”

“Wherever you want,” Bellatrix smirked, leaning in to kiss her neck. 

Hermione shivered. 

“After the show.”

“Of course; I’m not going to miss this,” Bellatrix teased. “But then you’re mine.”

Hermione found it very difficult to focus for the rest of the show. Bellatrix knew what she was doing; she would graze her fingers over Hermione’s bare leg, or lean in and kiss her in a sensitive spot. Hermione felt like she couldn’t press her thighs together any harder; she could have crushed a watermelon between them. 

When the band finished to a standing ovation and had handed over to the next music act, they made their way back to the table. 

“So, what did you think?” Tonks asked. 

“Amazing,” Hermione grinned. 

“As always,” Bellatrix smiled. “I’m telling you; the five of you will be famous one day.”

“Thanks Aunt B,” Tonks grinned. 

“Drinks!” Remus announced. “On me; who wants some?”

He got the orders from the table and Tonks got up to go and help. 

“What about you two?” They asked, looking at Bellatrix and Hermione.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Hermione smiled. “Actually, I think I’m going to pop to the bathroom. Where is it?”

“I’ll show you,” Bellatrix shuffled out of the booth and stood. “I need to go as well.”

She offered her hand to help Hermione from the booth and while Tonks and Remus went to the bar, Bellatrix led Hermione to a door that led into a small corridor. 

“Here,” Bellatrix murmured as they stopped outside the women’s toilet. “After you.”

Hermione felt a thrill run through her as she saw the expression on Bellatrix’s face. 

“Here?”

“If you want.” Bellatrix’s lip twitched as she smirked. “We wouldn’t have much time.”

“I highly doubt that’s a problem after the way you’ve been touching me for the last hour.” Hermione opened the door and pulled Bellatrix inside by her shirt. The door closed and Bellatrix’s hands were on her immediately, pulling up the dress as they kissed. Hermione felt herself backed onto the sink cabinet and then Bellatrix was lifting her up and Hermione felt cold porcelain against her ass. She fumbled with the button of Bellatrix’s trousers and got it undone before Bellatrix pulled them down enough to release the dildo she had strapped to her. “I cannot believe we are doing this.”

“It’s hardly the most adventurous we’ve been in the last few months,” Bellatrix teased her, kissing her neck and lining herself up. 

“No, but- FUCK.” Hermione gripped Bellatrix as she slid inside her and stayed, letting Hermione adjust before pulling out and pushing back into her immediately. “Fuck… I’m still…”

“Sensitive from earlier?” Bellatrix smirked as she rocked into Hermione. 

“Yes. God yes.” Hermione gripped the sink so she could lean back and watch Bellatrix fucking her. “Fuck you look good.”

Bellatrix kissed her hard. 

“Want to watch?”

“What?”

Bellatrix slid out and Hermione whimpered, but Bellatrix lifted her off the sink and turned her around. 

“Brace yourself.” Hermione could see Bellatrix’s smirk reflected in the mirror in front of her and her own eyes, full blown with want. She held onto the sink and bent over, watching as Bellatrix lifted her dress and feeling her lining the dildo up again before she filled her. Hermione moaned hard, watching Bellatrix fucking her from behind. Their eyes connected in the mirror and she bit her lip, almost drawing blood as she felt the new angle pushing her closer and closer. Bellatrix’s eyes were dark and her fingers were gripping Hermione’s hips, who gasped as a hard thrust almost had her tumbling into oblivion. 

“Bella-” Bellatrix’s hips slammed into her and Hermione gave a strangled cry as she came, hard, her legs trembling. She sank down further, her arms unable to fully support her and Bellatrix leaned over her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her shoulder. 

“I love you.”

Hermione swallowed, her throat was dry and she was still trembling. 

“I love you too.”

When they returned to the table a few minutes later, Fleur smirked at them and Hermione tried hard not to blush; did the woman suspect what they’d been up to? 

“I never realised that the bathrooms were so far away.”

“There’s only one,” Bellatrix shrugged, taking another drink from her beer. “Stupid for a bar this popular really.”

“Mhmm,” Fleur sent a wink at them and Tonks saw. 

“Ew Fleur, do not insinuate anything about my Aunt and her girlfriend in front of me please. I do not need more therapy in my life.”

“Sorry but not all of us are related,” Fleur grinned. 

“Alright, alright,” Remus said, cutting the conversation off. “Let’s not go there. Are we sticking here or are we moving to another bar?”

“Here!”

“Another bar!”

“Home,” Bellatrix grumbled. “I’m old.”

Hermione laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You’re not that old.”

“I’m getting grey hairs.”

“I happen to find them sexy.”

“Ew, again.” Tonks grimaced, although they seemed to be holding back a smirk. “Go home and be old you two. Curl up in bed and watch Countdown or something.”

“We’ll go to bed alright,” Bellatrix smirked at Tonks who pulled a face. “Come on, torturing my sisters’ kids is one of the benefits to being an aunt! It’s allowed.”

“Gross. Just try not to break a hip or something.”

“Or something… like Hermione?” Fleur added. Hermione almost spat the last of her cocktail across the table; she’d been trying to finish it before they went home. Tonks looked mortified and Bellatrix snorted loudly. Neville was bright red and Luna was looking at the ceiling. Remus had buried his head in his hands. 

“Trust me, she’s not breakable.” Bellatrix stood and offered her hand to Hermione who took it and stood. “Right babe?”

“Right,” Hermione grinned and flexed her spare arm. Her muscle definition had improved so much that even Fleur, who had seemed unshakeable, momentarily lost the power of speech. “Let’s go and test that theory shall we?”

In a fit of laughter, the two left the table, waving goodbye to a pink, mortified Tonks and their band. 

“That was fun,” Bellatrix grinned as they stepped out into the cool night air. 

“Yes it was. You just keep surprising me,” Hermione smirked, wrapping her arm around Bellatrix’s waist as the other woman threw her arm over her shoulders. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Feels good to be able to say it doesn’t it? I love you.”

“Yes. Yes it does.”

“So…” Bellatrix murmured into Hermione’s hair as she pressed a kiss to her head. “Will you move in with me?”

“What?” Hermione almost tripped over nothing as she looked at her girlfriend. 

“Well, a night of firsts. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while but since we hadn’t said I love you yet-”

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Yes. If you want to.” Hermione stopped and pulled Bellatrix into a hot kiss that was all tongues and teeth. “So is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes,” Hermione laughed. 

“Good,” Bellatrix grinned. “That’s good.”

Hermione leaned into Bellatrix as they walked down the street, a happy smile permanently on her lips.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” 

“What?”

“We’re going to have to stock up on icecream, and” Hermione smirked as they stopped outside the gym. “Andy is going to be insufferable.”

“Oh I’m aware,” Bellatrix grinned. “She’ll start dropping wedding hints in a month or so, if that.”

“You know, that doesn’t scare me as much as I thought it might,” Hermione ginned, wrapping her arms around Bellatrix’s shoulders. 

“Good, because just so you know, I plan to ask you sometime.”

“Well then, just so you know, I plan to say yes.”


End file.
